Y Entonces ¿Aceptas?
by LDDP
Summary: Una sonrisa burlona se formó sobre mis labios y fui capaz de mirar a mi padre con cierto humor en mis retinas. -¿Estás bromeando verdad?- fue lo que solté tras disimular con gracia mi pétrea confusión, pero la palidez en mis mejillas no tardó en hacerse evidente cuando lo vi negar con lentitud. Todo decayó de pronto, sentí el paladar reseco - no es broma Hinata, estás comprometida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Y entonces... ¿Aceptas?**_

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola! :D

Un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor. Antes de comenzar es importante aclarar que esta historia está registrada en _**Safe Creative**_ por lo que está prohibida la copia parcial u completa de la misma :)

Una vez tocado ese punto voy con lo que debería ser mi comentario personal xD.

Bueno... Esta es una nueva idea que surgió en mi cabeza hace ya algún tiempo pero que tenía reservada en mi PC algo abandonadita :(, y como estoy con eso de la publicación, me animé a querer subirla a la red para ver qué tal es su aceptación. Sé que apenas estoy comenzando de igual forma con mi otra historia _**Sensaciones Prohibidas**_ , pero trataré de sobrellevar las dos :(, eso sí, solo esas xD, que las otras ideas esperen. Prometo tratar de dar lo mejor para con ambas... bueno, eso si ustedes (lectores) desean que continúe. :D

Si les llamó la atención (siquiera un poquitín), como siempre les pido me lo hagan saber dándome su opinión mediante un **review,** acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, preguntas y críticas (siempre y cuando estas sean constructivas y haya un respeto de por medio :) )... también les invito a pasar por mi otra historia y que de igual forma me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Con sinceridad sería grato.

 **De antemano me disculpo si observan alguna incoherencia en este primer capítulo y a lo largo de la historia en general, si es así, es debido a que antes estaba escrita con otros personajes (personajes que me pertenecían) y he decidido cambiarlos para realizar mi fic dedicado a la pareja** _ **Naruhina**_ **que me encanta tanto *_***

Bueno... no les importuno más y los dejo con lo que sería el prólogo y seguidamente el primer capítulo.

Que disfruten de la lectura

 **Prólogo**

Una sonrisa burlona se formó sobre mis labios y fui capaz de mirar a mi padre con cierto humor en mis retinas. -¿Estás bromeando verdad?- fue lo que solté tras disimular con gracia mi pétrea confusión, pero la palidez en mis mejillas no tardó en hacerse evidente al verlo negar con lentitud. Todo decayó de pronto, sentí el paladar reseco - no es broma Hinata... Estás comprometida.

\- **Hinata Hyuga** : Chica de veintitrés años fanática de las compras y de los gastos. Tiene un carácter fuerte y rebelde en ciertas ocasiones, aunque también se le define como una persona carismática, amable y gentil, que muestra su lado humilde y sincero con las personas a quienes les tiene confianza y aprecio. No teme decir lo que piensa y puede llegar a ser fría y cruel si se lo propone. Odia la hipocresía y las mentiras. Su pasión ronda lo artístico, pero es fanática empedernida de la fotografía.

* **Naruto Uzumaki** : sinónimo de seriedad, compromiso, amabilidad y buen porte. Es modelo activo y ha participado en importantes campañas mediáticas, revistas y series televisivas alrededor del mundo, además, es reconocido por ser el hijo del magnate dueño de una de las compañías de extracción de petróleo y gas más demandadas del país, y el tener anexado a ello una buena compañía destacada por sus excelentes servicios de contabilidad, lo mantiene en la cúspide de la popularidad. Le tiene un gran aprecio al padre de Hinata como si fuese el suyo propio y confía plenamente en él. Su carácter agrio y un tanto abrasador, lo convierten en el típico chico guapo y rudo que es posible odiar a muerte o amar con desesperación.

Ambos vivirán una aventura donde el carrusel de emociones girará en contra de sus pensamientos y decisiones.

Unidos por la lealtad y el compromiso. No por amor. ¿Podrá el tiempo ser capaz de cambiar eso en los dos?

 **Capítulo I**

\- ¿Vendrá Mitsuki a la fiesta del próximo viernes?, es posible que tu padre enloquezca al verla, ya sabes, con todo el asunto de la escandalosa separación, es una excitante probabilidad ¿no lo crees?- Hinata tomó un sorbo a su taza de café y observó a Ino (recostada del espaldar de la silla al otro lado de la mesa), sin lucidez aparente en su delicado rostro de muñeca. Había sido la tercera persona que le preguntaba respecto a Mitsuki en lo que iba de semana y no era agradable, ni mucho menos de su importancia saber si la ex-esposa de su padre asistiría a la celebración de su cumpleaños número veintitrés.

Y con sinceridad, tampoco le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Intentó ser una "buena" madrastra para ella, pero cabe destacar que los millones en su cuenta y la liquidación que le darían por divorciarse de su padre en un determinado período de dos años, arruinó todo intento de convivir en buena armonía con su familia. Se quedó con mucho, pero destruyó la confianza, el aprecio y el apoyo que le prestaba Hiashi y el apellido Hyuga, al igual que el vínculo que por poco creaba con su apreciada hijastra.

Hinata volcó los ojos y dejó la taza de vidrio casi vacía a un lado.

\- los términos del divorcio entre mi padre y esa mujer quedaron sellados en un sobre de manila hace mucho tiempo Ino, papá no es hombre de rencores ocultos y mucho menos de comportamientos poco previstos de buena educación, pero intuyo que si esa señora aparece en mi fiesta, sólo ella será consciente de su presencia, Hiashi estará ocupado, y yo por supuesto, estaré disfrutando - el gesto serio en su rostro fue cambiando a medida que avanzaba con la explicación, cuando llegó al último fragmento una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba sus delineados labios bañados de brillo. Estaba satisfecha con sus palabras - ¿estás lista para irnos?

La respuesta de su íntima amiga le dejó muy claro a la hermosa rubia que no le interesaba para nada hablar del asunto, así que se mordió la lengua y en cambio le brindó una radiante sonrisa de despreocupación.

Le dio un último trago a su jugo de naranja y asintió.

\- ya quiero visitar la tienda del centro, tienen una excelente variedad en atuendos de noche. Y ¿adivina? - sus aceitunados ojos brillaron con picardía - Sai me ha dejado su tarjeta de crédito. Todo de él a mi disposición en una simple tarjetita - rio bajo mientras le mostraba con orgullo el pequeño rectángulo a la morena - es mía hasta que vuelva de viaje. ¿Te apetece?

Las comisuras de los labios de Hinata se alzaron con descaro a un punto de encontrarla socarrona. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

\- si es así, disfrutaremos esos días al máximo - dijo encantada mientras se levantaba seguida de su mejor amiga para salir de la cafetería.

Ya habían pasado horas desde la última vez que la vio, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella y ni siquiera cogía el celular cuando le marcaba. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse a esa hora?

Esa niña nunca aprendería.

Un cansado Hiashi se dejó caer en el reconfortante sillón de cuero marrón que estaba frente a su escritorio, y suspiró con agotamiento cuando éste lo acogió con afabilidad.

Sus días estaban resultando más agobiantes desde que los resultados del examen y el diagnóstico de su doctor privado llegaron a sus manos. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y le devoraba la vida como un tornado arrancado cada espacio que proporciona existencia. Se desvanecía poco a poco, y no había escapatoria para esa verdad que hacía de su vida un caos irracional. No sabía que más hacer, no sabía cómo lo iba a expresar, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo comenzar a entablar una conversación con su hija Hinata respecto al tema. ¿Cómo se lo diría?

" _¡Hola cariño!, ¿sabes?, tengo un tumor maligno que de seguro me mandará a la tumba en un par de meses, ¿estás bien con eso?"_

Cerró los ojos sin ánimos y soltó una exhalación bulliciosa haciendo notar su creciente crispación. Quiso arrancarse la cabeza él mismo en ese momento. Sacudió su todavía espesa cabellera llena de unas cuantas canas, y miró el techo con desesperación.

La madera oscura y barnizada no lo confortó.

¿Acaso había una manera sutil de describir su situación sin parecer un desgraciado sin sentimientos?, comenzaba a dudarlo.

Unos toques a la puerta de su despacho lo trajeron a la realidad casi inmediatamente. Dejó los preocupados y absurdos pensamientos -que bombardeaban su cabeza sin lugar de negociación u escapatoria-a un lado, y le dio espacio al brote de un suspiro salir de su garganta con asperidad.

\- Adelante - informó con su característica voz ronca, gastada y profunda (de esas que te erizan la piel y son fáciles de escuchar entre el gentío), mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en el mismo lugar.

El pomo de la puerta giró y una señora de unos cincuenta años, de pelo oscuro, vestida con un traje marrón y con ojos rojos adormecidos, mostró su figura delgada al entrar a la espaciosa habitación.

\- señor Hyuga, la señorita Hinata ha llegado, ¿desea que la conduzca hasta acá?

La expresión del castaño se tornó seria. Quitó su sombría mirada de la madera del techo y entreabrió su empuñada mano para liberar tensión. Se enderezó.

\- si Kurenai, gracias, hazla pasar.

Y cuando ésta asintió con cordialidad antes de salir de la habitación, la poca cordura que le quedaba a Hiashi, la tomó de la mano y se encaminó junto con ella fuera de su alcance, huyendo como una vil cobarde y sin que nadie la pudiera alcanzar, de todo el suceso previo al gran acontecimiento.

El alto y macizo cuerpo del imponente hombre cubierto por un traje de lino beige, se levantó del asiento y dejó escapar de sopetón todo el aire acumulado en sus ya cansados pulmones. Era extraño para él, pero se mostraba nervioso. Nunca, desde que su madre le enseñó el arduo trabajo que conllevaba levantar un imperio desde sus cimientos, había sido capaz de demostrar flaqueza o debilidad por parte a un suceso problemático, sabía cómo superar con faena y dedicación las barreras que la vida le imponía, pero su fuerza y la actitud vencedora que poseía desde que era joven, no le fue de mucha ayuda en ese momento. Se sentía decaído, y un tanto desesperado.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Hinata, en esa encantadora niña que vio crecer desde los dos meses, a quien adoptó, malcrió y consintió toda su vida junto con su difunta esposa, y quien complementó el vacío que había dejado su compañera de vida _Hiromi_ hacía ya tanto tiempo. Él era el sostén de su vida, el control en su caos… ¿Cómo se mantendría en pie si él no llegaba a sobrevivir?, el mundo se la comería por completo, y Hinata no estaba preparada para ello. Aunque era razonable, madura y perspicaz a la hora de salir adelante, él no se mostraba tranquilo, ese hecho no calmaba su precipitada angustia. No podía imaginar siquiera en dejarla sola un momento, no quería nunca dejarla sola.

El vacío comprendió a tomar control de su pecho, y sus manos en un intento de calmar los temblores fueron a parar a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y lo alejó de su fatídico tormento. Una risueña morena apareció tras ella con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su boca entreabierta le daba realismo a su cansancio. Hiashi se volteó de inmediato un tanto amedrentado, y luego de ver a su hija acercándose al escritorio para saludarlo, se percató de la señora Kurenai que llegaba apenas a su despacho. Estaba recostada del marco de la puerta sujetándolo con ambas manos, pálida y respirando con dificultad. Su boca abierta recolectaba grandes cantidades de oxígenos en diminutos fragmentos de tiempo.

Supo entonces que ambas habían llevado de nuevo a cabo la tonta competencia de rapidez y destreza.

\- ¡Papá! - Hinata gritó con escandalosa efusión antes de saltarle encima – literalmente- al pensativo castaño, quien por supuesto, la recibió justo a tiempo.

Ambos rieron orgullosos mientras Kurenai se recuperaba.

\- le has vuelto a… ganar ¿no es así? - logró articular Hiashi mientras su hija realizaba la tarea de besarle toda la cara con pequeños y rápidos besos en específicos y ya rutinarios lugares.

Frente, mejillas, barbilla, nariz, boca.

Cuando se detuvo saltó de los brazos de su padre y miró a la de ojos rojizos con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios.

\- por supuesto - dijo con aire victorioso. Sus claros ojos perlados brillaban ante el reflejo de la luz - pero su problemático orgullo activa aspectos desconocidos de una escondida personalidad padre, ni creerás que me ha colocado una trampa justo cuando traté de subir las escaleras- apenas Kurenai la escuchó no evitó soltar una gran carcajada que relajó el ambiente y motivó a los dos espectadores frente a ella, a sonreír.

\- oye, te recuerdo que compites con una anciana de cincuenta años cariño, el simple hecho de cierta ventaja debe de ser un punto a tomar en cuenta en este duelo ¿no lo crees?

Hinata encaprichada se cruzó de brazos sin disminuir el agradable gesto sobre su boca.

\- la ventaja no es argumento relevante cuando la osada señora de cincuenta años fue quien retó a la sedentaria muchacha de veinte. Hiciste trampa, y eso merece penalización, Kurenai...

La asistente personal de su padre y gran amiga de la familia fingió descontento y pronta preocupación.

\- ¿quieres penalizarme en mi propio juego?... ¡Eso es absurdo!

Hiashi intercambió un par de veces la mirada entre ambas mientras éstas seguían la tarea de acusarse la una a la otra como dos chiquillas insolentes, lo hizo por unos cuantos segundos antes de detenerse completamente en el rostro expresivo y ladeado de su hija, la miró desde lo alto y sonrió encantado. Sería difícil para él ver el cambio repentino de esa preciosa faceta en cuanto se enterara de la situación que presentaba su vida. La felicidad en su rostro pasaría a teñirse de tristeza y desesperación, el tono divertido y liberal de su voz, se escondería tras la espesa capa de dolor y angustia… temía que la enfermedad que a él le acechaba, terminara matándola a ella de igual forma, y por nada del mundo quería arruinar esa expresión risueña, divertida y llena de subsistencia que le surcaba toda la cara.

Le dolía el pecho solo de imaginarla presa de un destino opaco.

Algo tenía que hacer para evitar que el desasosiego se entrometiera en su vida. ¿Pero qué?

Rogó a los cielos por una señal divina.

\- Señor Hyuga, ¿se encuentra bien?

Cuando su conciencia volvió a la habitación, cuatro esferas grandes e interrogantes se alzaban por debajo de su barbilla.

\- ¿Papá?, ¿sucede algo?

El ceño fruncido de Hinata junto con la preocupación arraigada a esa mueca, le hizo cambiar de manera inmediata la expresión de su rostro.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y tosió con modestia tras alejarse unos cuantos pasos. Luego sonrió con amplitud.

\- me encuentro bien, no se preocupen, sólo pensaba en Shikaku y en la reunión que debemos llevar a cabo la próxima semana, estamos atrasados con unos cuantos pedidos y debo ponerme en órbita - esas palabras tranquilizaron de inmediato a Hinata, para ella sonaba simple y familiar, eran cuestiones del trabajo, pero Kurenai, de mente más abierta y perceptiva en ciertas actitudes extrañas, supo que algo raro pasaba con su jefe. Sus ojos se entrejuntaron y le dedicó al atractivo anciano una mirada perturbadora, de esas que dicen: _A mi no me engañas,_ _necesitamos hablar_.

Hiashi se percató de ello y asintió al comprenderla, todo, ante la ignorancia de Hinata.

En un determinado tiempo Kurenai se retiró con la excusa de volver al trabajo, y dejó a la morena dentro del despacho con su padre. La chica se encontraba tranquila y lo demostraba al pasear por todo el lugar, hacer algunas preguntas sin carácter específico de respuestas prolongadas, y al reír despreocupada cuando le contaba alguna anécdota a su padre de las ocurrencias de la Yamanaka.

Hiashi yacía recostado en su sillón mientras Hinata estaba sentada encima de su escritorio a poca distancia. Le estaba comentando algo importante y el atlético hombre fingía prestarle atención. Pero lo que no podía fingir, era su plácido rostro al notarla contenta. No pudo evitar agradecer de tenerla consigo.

Sin estar muy consciente, la detallaba. Ella era hermosa, y se había convertido en una espléndida chica, que a veces rozaba el límite de inconsciencia con respecto al dinero, pero espléndida al fin y al cabo. Dentro de su pecho corroía el orgullo. Amaba a su niña desde que la recibió por parte del orfanato con apenas dos meses de edad, su difunta esposa Hiromi, no pudo concederle nunca un hijo propio por problemas de salud, pero eso no se interpuso en su camino para amar a Hinata como hija legítima; para ellos, siempre sería su chiquilla preciosa.

Cuando Hiromi murió debido a un accidente automovilístico, Hinata tenía tan sólo catorce años de edad. La muerte de su madre la tocó muy profundo y causó en ella un dolor indescriptible; por varios meses se mantuvo ajena a todo vínculo externo a su habitación. No hablaba, no quería probar bocado alguno y se mantuvo encerrada dentro de esas cuatro paredes por un dilatado tiempo, sin siquiera ir al colegio.

Había entrado en una fase de negación total y la depresión arruinaba cada vez más sus ya atormentados pensamientos. Su madre representaba todo para ella. Y perderla, la devastó.

En ese momento Hiashi sufría de igual forma su pérdida con gran dolor y pesar, pero al tratar de mantener a su hija cuerda y a la par con la realidad, pudo ser capaz de tomar la suficiente fuerza como para ayudarla a surgir, lo cual le hizo tomar las riendas de sus vidas y conducirlas de nuevo por el camino a surcar.

A partir de ese momento fueron inseparables, unidos; crearon un vínculo de sangre soldado e irrompible. Eran uno solo, y gracias a una promesa hecha cuando la tragedia los abarcó, juraron serlo por siempre. Pero ese "siempre" se estaba convirtiendo en tan solo unos cuantos meses, y eso no era parte del acuerdo. Por ello a Hiashi le costaba tanto hablar del tema. Temía por la actitud de Hinata, temía por su vida. ¿Quién estaría a su lado si él llegaba a faltar?

Pensar en ello hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

-... y, si no te conociera mejor, diría que me ocultas algo - el mayor de los Hyuga espabiló y retiró la mano de su barbilla para enderezarse justo cuando Hinata lo confrontó. Miró en sus ojos profunda preocupación - ¿qué sucede papá? - preguntó con suavidad.

Hiashi sintió un nudo posicionarse en el medio de su garganta cuando trató de hablar.

\- ¿papá?

\- necesito decirte algo importante, Hinata- soltó al fin tras un tortuoso silencio.

Sus similares miradas se encontraron.

\- bien, te escucho - la morena subió las piernas al escritorio y se acomodó en forma india. Le miró atenta, esperando que hablara. Aunque le preocupaba el silencio de su padre, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle. Nunca lo había notado tan fruncido y nervioso, y verlo así solo aumentaba su exaltado y propio nerviosismo.

Hiashi tragó en seco antes de armarse de valor y comenzar.

\- pues verás cielo... hace unos días yo... - pero no pudo continuar. El teléfono fijo que estaba encima de su escritorio a un lado de Hinata, repicó en un repentino momento e interrumpió con éxito el comienzo de su angustiado discurso. Hinata volcó los ojos y dirigió su atención al molesto aparato. Hiashi la imitó antes de descolgarlo.

\- Diga... Oh Kurenai, si, ¿qué ocurre?...

\- señor, el joven Uzumaki Naruto se ha comunicado con usted hace poco, dejó como mensaje que en dos días llega a la ciudad y quiere que abra espacio en su agenda para poder verlo. ¿Desea que confirme su petición?

No creyendo en lo que oía, Hiashi sintió como una extraña sensación tomó protagonismo y se instaló en la boca de su estómago tras escuchar lo que su asistenta le informaba. Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y desconcierto se abrieron con asombro. ¿Uzumaki?, ¿en la ciudad?... se preguntó confuso todavía en su estado de estupefacción. Era insólito. No lo veía desde hacía casi un año, y durante ese período de tiempo nunca logró dar con él. Minato, su padre y gran amigo del castaño, le informó que el rubio menor tuvo que partir de improvisto tras recibir una oferta que lo invitaba a ser el modelo principal de la marca mundialmente reconocida Bakuno, querían que participara en un comercial y en unas cuantas sesiones fotográficas más, por ello no le dio tiempo de despedirse siquiera. Y ahora, justo ahora… ¿venía a la ciudad?

No dudó en reconocer para sí –tras darle una considerable vuelta al asunto - que esa debía ser la respuesta divina que pidió a los cielos. ¡Claro! ¿Qué más si no?, no creía en las coincidencias, y para su buena fortuna se consideraba un hombre religioso. Esta era la oportunidad que pedía, esta era…

Parte de su cerebro movió algunos engranajes que accionaron a las neuronas para poner a trabajar un pensamiento práctico, estos no tardaron en formular una idea. No la analizó bien, en realidad, no la analizó del todo, pero recibir esa noticia le llamó la suficiente atención como para no vacilar en el momento.

Una imperceptible sonrisa comenzó a ser acto de presencia a medida que los segundos pasaban. Algo creció en su pecho y se asentó en su corazón dándole la oportunidad de latir a su frecuencia normal otra vez, la esperanza.

Como siempre, iba a aprovechar esta jugarreta y dispondría a su favor las cartas que le lanzaba el destino. Y si todo salía como debía salir… nadie saldría lastimado…

O eso pensaba él.

\- ¿señor? - la aguda voz de Kurenai llamando su atención a través de la línea lo devolvió a su despacho.

\- s-si, Kurenai, por favor - titubeó un poco al principio, pero luego no tardó en regresar a él la seriedad del hombre corporativo y empresario exitoso - acepta la cita con Uzumaki para el viernes al mediodía, reserva una mesa en el restaurante Italiano de Nagato-San y llama a Shikaku de inmediato, pídele que me vea el viernes de igual forma en el lugar. Si pone excusas asegúrele que es urgente

\- de acuerdo, señor. Ya me pongo en ello.

\- gracias...

El tono monótono de la línea al vislumbrar que han colgado se hizo presente ante Hiashi una vez notó como Kurenai colgaba. Mantuvo el aparato en su oído un momento antes de dejarlo en su sitio con lentitud. Mordió sus labios mientras su absorta mirada descansaba en la madera del escritorio. Se preguntaba si había hecho bien, pero después despejó rápido esos problemáticos pensamientos, no estaba para retractarse.

\- ¿quién es Uzumaki? - Hinata miró a su padre y llamó su atención. Movía las piernas como alas de mariposa debido a lo inquieta que estaba.

\- ¿Eh?

La morena volvió a volcar los ojos para luego impulsarse fuera de la mesa con los brazos.

\- ¿quién es Uzumaki? - repitió acercándose a él, se puso de cuclillas y miró su pensativo rostro- parecías ansioso al tratar de contactarlo. ¿Es un viejo amigo que no conozco?

Las cuencas expresivas de Hiashi se iluminaron al notar su creciente curiosidad. Le sonrió con dulzura para luego levantarse de la silla, en el camino besó su frente y acarició su mejilla. Pero le respondió.

Ella se enderezó y ladeó la cabeza viéndolo interrogante. Persistente.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió como un compadre exigiendo respuestas.

Entonces Hiashi la miró, y casi se echa a reír al admirar su faceta. A veces parecía que ejercía el rol de una preocupada madre. Y lo mejor de todo, es que sabía cómo actuarlo a la perfección. Hiromi había hecho un trabajo extraordinario.

Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con ternura.

\- Uzumaki… - dijo pensativo mientras la veía, en sus entrañas se debatía si debía ponerla al tanto de ese chico o no. No quería adelantar mucho, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, así que optó por restarle importancia a su interrogante. - no diría que es viejo, más bien acertaría a que es un jovenzuelo muy buen amigo mío que no he visto en mucho tiempo. No ha venido al país desde hace años y tengo tiempo sin verlo, ¿es malo estar ansioso por querer contactarlo?

Hinata con la cabeza entre las manos de Hiashi, negó lentamente.

\- no, es solo que lo siento extraño, eso es todo -dijo sin apartar sus claros ojos de la mirada de su padre. Sabía que algo ocultaba, pero evitó insistir en ello - ¿Al menos me lo presentarás algún día?, sabes que odio no tratar con quienes te relacionas.

El castaño sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí hasta apretarla contra su pecho en un cariñoso abrazo.

\- ¿sigues celándome tanto como cuando eras una niña?

La morena rio bajito oculta entre su duro pero reconfortante pecho.

\- no, creo ahora soy capaz de hacerlo aún más - se sinceró para luego dar un largo suspiro y separarse de él - iré al dormitorio ¿sí?, estoy cansada, Ino me ha hecho caminar toda la plaza del centro y no creo que aguante ni un poquito más estar de pie - le miró interrogante - ¿Seguro estás bien?

El mayor de los Hyuga le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió ante su clara incertidumbre.

\- estoy bien cariño, tranquila, descansa. Estaré aquí cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata no muy convencida asintió, y salió del despacho para luego perderse entre las puertas de su habitación.

Sin embargo Hiashi, en cuanto ésta partió, alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y soltó un suspiro cansado que lo llevó a tratar de aclarar sus jodidos pensamientos. Los latidos de su corazón chocaban con frenesí contra su caja torácica y sentía como la palidez abarcaba su rostro con premura. Seguía nervioso, y ahora pensaba que no era más que un maldito idiota que le ocultaba la verdad a su hija. Tuvo que decirle a Hinata todo, era mejor que estar ocultando el calvario que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo carajos iba a solucionar eso?

Salió con pasos firmes del despacho soltando cualquier clase de exclamaciones y fue directo con Kurenai. Ésta saltó en su asiento asustada al oírlo entrar con angustia.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Kurenai, necesito tu ayuda.

 **Y ¿Bien? ¿qué dicen?, :( sé que no está muy interesante que digamos ahorita, pero espero haya sido suficiente como para captar su atención. ;) espero sus respuestas.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad :D**

 **DLB**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor :D, Primero que nada lamento la demora. Se me borraron los capítulos que llevaba adelantados y fue problemático volver a escribirlos :(. En fin esa es la excusa, lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí.**

 **Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a** _Akime Maxwell , :D **Gracias por el comentario. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Saludos!**_

 **Ahora sí. ¡Aquí vamos!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Capítulo II_**

La mirada me temblaba cual niña de primaria viendo en la vidriera de su tienda preferida, el dulce más caro y delicioso que pudiera conocer.

Era posible que las ganas de babear y retorcerse sobre él como una sirena bailando al compás de las olas fuese una opción a la realidad de esa pequeña glotona, pero lo entendía, porque yo en ese momento me estaba convirtiendo en una, sólo que en mi caso, el dulce representaba el papel de un hermoso vestido color azul marino de _Christian Louboutin_ con detalles en encaje negro -que lucía elegante a la par de sexy -colgado sobre el cuerpo del maniquí.

Nos habíamos detenido abruptamente frente a la tienda de camino al automóvil una vez nuestros ojos se fijaron en la exhibición del establecimiento _WalterLing_ ; luego de comprar comida y unos cuantos utensilios del hogar, mirar desde la acera la pared cristalina de la tienda y observar que habían colocado _"_ _en plan llamativo"_ esa preciosa prenda, fue para ambas el energizante esencial y el premio que merecíamos luego de una tarde calurosa y nada placentera para nuestros agotados cuerpos.

El corazón bombardeaba con frenesí en mi pecho.

Lo estaba acechando desde la distancia, mirándolo seducida, parecía gritarme con desesperación: _¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Sácame de este encierro!, ¡Libérame!_

La ambición por volverme una excelente ciudadana y defensora de los derechos de los vestidos sensuales y perfectos para mi tono de piel, comenzó a florecer en mi pecho como orgullo patriótico. Me sentí Batman -o en mi caso sería algo así como ¿Batichica?- tras ser contactada para un nuevo trabajo contra el delito. Era mi deber, en ello radicaba mi honor y privilegio.

¿Estaba realmente mal desear salvarlo de un destino inminente y tal vez, pavoroso?

En el interior me reí sin vergüenza de mí misma ante la estupidez de pensamientos que estaba creando. A veces podía ser creativa y tonta con tal de darle sentido a mi desfachatez. Pero no podía evitarlo, era una completa desquiciada a la hora de comprar algo que me gustara.

¡Y más si era un vestido corto de _Christian Louboutin!_

¡Y más si parecía de mi talla!

¡Y más si tenía ese color y ese corte que…

Solté un suspiro de ensueño.

Moriría antes de llegar a casa si no lo llevaba a él conmigo.

\- es hermoso... - solté en un susurro anhelante y pasajero.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como en total acuerdo una idiotizada Yamanaka asentía con lentitud.

Estaba más ajena a la realidad que yo; sus ojos centelleaban como las retinas de un gato siendo contactadas por el repentino alumbrar de un coche en medio de la oscuridad.

Caminó despacio y acortó la distancia que había entre ella y la parte cristalizada del establecimiento, tanto, que colocando sus manos como sostén, pegó su frente y apretó su nariz contra el vidrio que nos separaba de esa preciosa joya.

Sus ojos aceitunados se abrieron con escandalosa efusión.

\- la fiesta Hina, es perfecto para lucirlo en ella.

Sus palabras lograron empañar el vidrio en una lenta exhalación.

Fue una suerte que la tienda todavía estuviese cerrada, de no ser así, el jefe de seguridad nos fuese saltado encima en un pestañeo. Traía bolsas llenas de lechuga, tomate, cebollas y unas cuantas frutas. No estaba en condiciones para dar el escape _"perfecto"_ , y menos en una calle que sobrepasaba el límite de tránsito permitido. Antes muerta que exponer mi pésima condición física a una audiencia mayoritaria y que por supuesto, no tenían ningún parentesco conmigo.

Aguantar que mi padre nos observara a Kurenai y a mí rivalizar era una cosa, aguantar a Kurenai con sus múltiples asaltos de ronda competitiva en la casa era otra, pero ser víctima del lado humorístico y los crueles comentarios de la sociedad, significaba una historia totalmente diferente.

Era la peor de las candidatas cuando se hablaba de ejercicios o de cualquier terminología que conllevara a esforzarse físicamente. No sé qué había de malo en mí o en mi cuerpo, pero créanme, apestaba.

La curvilínea figura de mi mejor amiga se separó en unos segundos del cristal para luego voltear a mirarme. Sus espontáneos gestos me causaron cierta gracia.

Y a continuación, no estuve segura del porqué de su inesperada preocupación una vez sus ojos se movieron desde la tienda hacia mí en rápidos movimientos sincronizados.

\- por favor, dime que lo comprarás - solicitó saber en un acelerado y repentino impulso de ansiedad.

Ordené mis pensamientos tratando de encontrar una respuesta creativa y llena de humor que quitara el semblante de Ino, pero para mi sorpresa, lo único que llegó a mi mente fue el recuerdo de la pétrea, profunda y seria voz de Shikaku -que además de ser mi gran padrino legítimo, era abogado y gran amigo de papá- golpeando sin contemplación toda idea de palabras que envolvieran un significado afirmativo.

Llamó a la puerta de mis temores e hincó con crueldad mi ya casi devastado orgullo.

Sentí como la palidez teñía mis mejillas sonrosadas.

\- _te lo advierto Hinata, una compra desorbitante más y las tarjetas se irán al lastre. Tú decides_.

Sus ojos resplandecieron con advertencia una vez se dignó a decirme aquellas desgarradoras y funestas palabras aquel domingo en la tarde. Luego de encerrarse con mi papá y Kurenai durante horas en su despacho, había salido con una actitud de perro rabioso y condenador listo para atacar en cualquier momento, y siendo la única presa cerca, fue contra mí y contra mi debilidad en cuestiones de segundos.

Luciendo así de macabro y tenaz, no fue fácil darle pelea, me arrinconé como el perro flacucho y cobarde que siempre huye de la confrontación aun sabiendo que él fue quien la inició.

Simplemente no pude ganarle o restarle importancia al sermón, no aquel día.

Recordar la escena fue lo que me llevó a poner en conflicto la decisión del SI contra el NO.

Miré a Ino en pleno trance traumático.

¿Y ahora qué carajos haría?

No era un secreto íntimo que mi impulso por comprar me había llevado al extremo con las deudas -y para variar había colmado la paciencia de muchos-, pero pese a mi rebelión al principio de los problemas con las tarjetas de crédito y mi desinhibición por la inquietud y los pormenores que podía causar el hecho de gastar más de lo que debía, ahora estaba atascada en un conflicto peor, y desobedecer, traía con ello serias consecuencias.

Por más que la parte osada, egoísta e irresponsable de mi personalidad se moría por mostrar la cara y decir: _¡a la mierda todo!, lo compraré,_ competía de igual forma con la parte de mí que estaba cuerda y deseaba estar tranquila con mis familiares, deseosa de paz y libre de más deudas; esa parte, esa pequeñísima pero persistente parte, golpeaba con crueldad a la insensatez que yacía dentro de mí.

Pude sentir con claridad cómo durante varios largos e interminables segundos, se debatía una intensa pelea dentro de mi cráneo, donde la irracionalidad y la rebeldía eran vencidas con simpleza -al imaginar más y más las palabras de Shikaku-, por el siempre atento, razonamiento. Y aunque éste último no acostumbraba a mostrar su faceta muy seguido en mi vida, era él el tipo de pensamientos y acciones que le agradaban más a Shikaku, a Kurenai y a papá.

Y más allá de no parecerme correcto de igual forma defraudar a Shikaku o a Kurenai, a Hiashi no podía permitirme decepcionarlo.

Nunca.

Fue por él que decidí dar un paso atrás y _"reflexionar"._

Cerré los ojos con pesar y me mordí el labio inferior por dentro, una pésima maña que estaba acostumbrada a repetir cada vez que me desagradaba algo o me sentía nerviosa.

¡Y sí!, ambos sentimientos estaban arraigados en ese momento en la boca de mi esófago. Iba a vomitar.

¿¡Cómo Shikaku me hacía esto!?

La niña malcriada en mi interior ondeaba con fuerza una bandera roja para guerrear por sus derechos, y echaba fuego por la boca. Quería incendiar todo, y uno de sus objetivos era el educado y amoroso padrino que siempre que podía me brindaba su apoyo y comprensión. Claramente en ese momento no le importaba nada la distinción de: _padrino-abogado-o gran amigo de la familia_ \- la desquiciada y rebelde particular de mini- Hinata Hyuga, sólo quería pelea.

Sólo quería su vestido.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con la mirada horrorizada de Ino-creo que hasta un tic nervioso maniobraba en su ojo izquierdo con el fin de hacerla ver aún más deshabilitada.

Su gesto lo decía todo. Había leído en mis innumerables y contradictorias expresiones, que no podía llevármelo.

Di un respiro profundo, retuve por varios segundos el aire en mis pulmones y luego lo solté por parte. Esto no me gustaba nada.

Hice un gesto con la boca al tratar de hablar pero Ino –apuntando su dedo índice en mi dirección de una manera recriminatoria-, apretó los labios y proporcionó su opinión antes de que yo pudiera completar la oración de negatividad.

Dio la impresión de que me hubiese interrumpido.

\- no, Hyuga, ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo - se acercó con pasos acelerados y me encaró. Pude notar la determinación en su gran mirada pastosa. No me dejaría ir hasta tratar de convencerme, la conocía lo suficiente como saberlo. Estaba atrapada - ¡Por favor! sólo es un vestido más Hinata, no hará gran diferencia, además, no tienes todavía con que presentarte al evento, ¿en serio lo dejarás pasar? - el lamento y la exagerada tristeza arraigada en su voz hizo que se me retorcieran las tripas con desolación.

¡Vamos Ino, yo también lo quería!, ¿es que acaso no se me notaba la cara de idiota que tenía?, no había razón para ponerse tan dramática e insistir en algo que estaba fuera de mis manos. Ese papel tenía que interpretarlo yo, era a quien no dejaban participar en el hermoso e incentivo mundo de las compras, y sin embargo ahí me encontraba, aguantando las ganas de romper el cristal y llevar el vestido conmigo... por papá... y por ellos... por no defraudarlos de nuevo.

Volví a respirar para calmarme. Era como tener a un diablito disfrazado de mi mejor amiga tentándome, y a un igualado Shikaku con túnica y un halo en la cabeza diciéndome que me alejara de esa tentación. Ambos frente a mí. Haciendo gestos desinhibidos y rápidos para tratar de ganar mi atención. Hablando al mismo tiempo. Me volverían loca.

Volqué los ojos y asentí.

\- lo sé, pero es la prenda que hará poner en modo alerta a Shikaku, me quitarán o bloquearán las tarjetas y allí sí que nos olvidaremos de todas las... - me atraganté con las palabras justo cuando al girar la cabeza mi mirada dio de lleno con un par de ojos achinados y una cara pequeña y ovalada que se encontraba posicionada sólo a unos cuantos pasos de nuestras entumecidas figuras.

Apreté los puños temblorosos que sostenían las bolsas de plástico repletas de comida cuando pude identificarlo como el señor Ling, el dueño de la tienda.

Volqué el rostro de forma dramática y abrí la boca con una gran "O" de indignación.

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

¡Vamos!, ¿tanto me odiaban?, ¿Realmente era él y abriría la tienda en mis narices?

El verlo rebuscar un par de segundos en sus bolsillos y sacar de ellos unas plateadas llaves al tiempo que giraba la cerradura, respondieron esa pregunta.

Maldición… si lo haría… ¡Lo haría! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Todavía estaba tratando de resistirme a la compra. ¿Cómo se supone que lo superaría ahora que veía que la tienda estaba abierta?

¡Menuda estupidez!, y yo que creía haberme convertido por esos minutos en alguien razonable y lo suficientemente fuerte como para decidir algo importante sin flaquear y tomar una decisión seria.

Ahora la lucha se había vuelto cerrada y difícil. Yamanaka y el asiático, contra mi débil figura y el clarividente Shikaku de mi imaginación.

Ellos por supuesto llevaban la ventaja.

Comencé a hiperventilar al verme asediada por la situación.

 _Corre Hinata -_ me advirtió el Shikaku en mi interior. Quise mandarlo de paseo, pero no pude. Al contrario, me quedé inmovilizada, como una idiota muñeca que presentaba retraso mental.

El rostro carismático del señor Ling, nos sonrió con cariño cuando se percató que estábamos allí. Alzó una mano en modo de saludo – un saludo que sólo correspondió Ino por mi incapacidad de reaccionar de acuerdo a las circunstancias que se cernían sobre mí-, para luego dar un pequeño y lento hincapié dentro de la tienda, casi como incitándome a seguirlo.

Ino y yo lo miramos anonadadas, bueno, yo más que Ino. La presión en mi pecho y estómago se hizo aún más obvia cuando de mis expresiones salió un gesto casi herido. La rubia a mi lado me miró y sonrió con falsa pleitesía.

Desgraciada. Sabía que esto me estaba costando un riñón y parte del otro. ¿Cómo cacahuates saldría de todo ese asunto ahora?

La risa de Ino llegó a mis oídos antes que sus premeditadas palabras.

\- ¿sabes?, es cierto que Dios escucha a quienes claman su nombre en busca de respuestas - me sonrió y achiqué los ojos mirándola con sospecha ¿A qué jugaba? - nunca sabes en qué forma entablará conexión contigo, pero creo que es fácil darse cuenta de ello cuando miras lo que hay frente a ti y prestas suficiente atención.

La comisura de sus labios tembló sin contemplación al tratar de parecer seria.

Di un paso rápido hacia atrás antes de entender a qué se refería. ¿Respuestas?, ¿Conexión?, ¿frente a mí?...

De manera instintiva alcé el rostro y me fije en el letrero grande, llamativo y de aspecto profesional que yacía posicionado justo arriba de la tienda como un cartel resplandeciente.

Las palabras **_WALTERLING_** , centelleaban ahora más que nunca con agrado y majestuosidad. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería?, ¿a la tienda?, pero que trataba de... y fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta.

Traté de no volcar los ojos. ¿Realmente creía que me tragaría el cuento de una supuesta intervención divina? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una dramática y exagerada película cristiana? ¡No!, que el dueño de la tienda hubiese llegado justo cuando yo trataba de dar mi punto de vista y declinar la oferta, no se debía a una señal del cielo o a una manifestación agraciada que me autorizaba comprarlo... ¿verdad?

Volví a la realidad justo cuando Ino abría la boca para agregar algo. Negué con la cabeza antes de que comenzara a hablar.

\- lo siento, sea una revelación astronómica o no, no me arriesgaré.

Y dicho eso me aventuré a avanzar con demasiada prisa hacia el otro lado de la calle, huyendo de ella y de la tienda... de la tentación, del rostro amable del señor Ling y del supuesto presagio de iluminación divina.

Me llevé unos cuantos cornetazos de aviso por cruzar habiendo tránsito, pero no me importaron hasta que llegué al coche con la respiración acelerada.

Debía escapar de allí, y sobretodo, debía escapar de Ino y de sus atrayentes comentarios incitativos.

Sé que el desconcierto de mi amiga fue grande. Y sé que hubo un silencio repentino que no duró más de dos segundos antes de estremecerme por el chirrido que tiene Ino por voz.

\- ¿¡Qué!?... - la escuché lamentarse desde donde me encontraba. Me dio escalofríos su agudo tono - ¡Hey! ¡Hinata Hyuga!, aguántate ahí - dijo con indignación y énfasis alzando su voz por encima de los estridentes sonidos de la calle.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo llamar la atención.

Y gritar.

Resoplé y tratando de ser rápida intenté dar con la cerradura del vehículo entre la imposición que hacían las bolsas del mercado.

En mi mente afloraba la idea de que si estaba dentro del coche, no había más nada que hacer y me dejaría en paz con mi no conforme pero correcta decisión. Algo tonto considerando que conocía a fondo la personalidad de esa determinada rubia que solía llamar amiga, y sabía que hincaría como una espinita hasta tratar de persuadirme del todo.

Ya lo había hecho antes. Y aunque la verdad sus exhaustivas insistencias no acreditaban que ella tuviese la culpa de mis recaídas, lo hacía el que mi debilidad se colocara por encima de mi intrepidez gracias a la estima que le tenía y al poder de sus palabras para ablandar la dura coraza de mis decisiones.

Esta vez, tenía que ser fuerte...

Resistencia Hinata, resistencia.

Casi me burlo. Ya me sentía como un _ex-alcohólico anónimo_ \- dándome ánimos a mí misma para no recaer. Era una sensación espantosa.

Volqué la vista hacia atrás y vi como una apurada Yamanaka esperaba que los coches la dejaran pasar para perseguirme. Su beligerancia me pareció un tanto exagerada, pero también no dudé en comprender el motivo de tal acto.

Conociéndonos desde que éramos pequeñas, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo imaginando como serían nuestras vidas una vez tocaran la etapa de la adultez, solíamos imaginar la magnitud de sucesos y acciones que desempeñaríamos juntas, y, como ambas cruzamos por el sendero del dolor al perder a familiares cercanos – yo a mamá y ella a su padre-, la unión se fortaleció aún más entre nosotras, lo cual permitió que pese a la tragedia, nos diéramos cuenta de lo preciado que era el período de existencia que nos permitían vivir aquí. Fue por ello que luego de pasar años y años bajo la misma monótona y estricta rutina, juramos cuando cumplimos los dieciocho años-como dos chamacas llevadas por el curdo momento-, que bajo ninguna circunstancias dejaríamos pasar por alto cualquier oportunidad de felicidad.

Nuestro lema: _Si quieres, si tienes, si puedes y si no lastimas a nadie más que a ti misma, hazlo, sin retracción,_ se mantuvo fiel a nosotras como un tierno canino amaestrado y pasible. No fue problema tratar con él en el largo transcurso de cinco años.

Aunque resultaba ofensivo y casi indignante para muchos de los cuales lo conocían, nuestras intenciones nunca residieron en ser niñas malcriadas que gastaban de manera desorbitante lo poco que tenían. Solo deseábamos pasar el tiempo. Y disfrutar de lo que hacíamos, cuando sucedía. Además, no sólo aplicábamos el lema para el beneficio de la compra. Esas palabras se habían convertido en nuestra más preciada esencia personal. Estaba arraigada a nuestro día a día, a nuestra vida, a toda nuestra existencia en general. Vivíamos con ello y para ello, no sólo para aplicarla en una actividad que nos encantaba.

Por años, fue el incentivo que necesitábamos cada vez que se presentaban viajes, cursos, eventos, hombres, fiestas… cualquier cosa que presentara una oportunidad para nosotras; no dejábamos pasar nada.

Era divertido y desestresante.

Bueno, por lo menos así se presentaba cuando no había responsabilidades pos-diversión/aventura.

Y las deudas. Eran una de ellas.

De allí radicaba el problema.

Las compras solo se volvieron una artimaña y un escape de la aburrida realidad en la que vivíamos, y sí, no había decoro al gastar porque sabíamos que tras un simple depósito quincenal, estaríamos bien. Pero el hecho era que se había arraigado de tal manera, que ahora se volvía casi imposible de evitar. Y nos estaba hundiendo – o por lo menos a mí – en un agujero de deudas sin pagar.

Cuando Ino estaba a solo pasos de mí, logré abrir con dificultad la puerta de mi preciado _celica 2000_ y me subí de un golpe.

Coloqué las compras en la parte trasera tratando de no tirar nada y me volví sólo para ver a mi rubia amiga parada frente al vehículo, con la respiración agitada, con una mano en la cadera, la mirada un tanto fruncida y centrada en mí, y con la otra mano alzada en dirección a WalterLing.

Esta vez, me costaría más denegar su oferta.

Maldito burro persistente.

Bajé la ventanilla de mi lado y dejé que una ráfaga de aire golpeara mi cabello y llenara de frescura el ambiente del vehículo antes de dirigir mi atención hacia ella.

\- Ino, ya te lo dije, no puedo comprarlo, ¿sabes lo que me hará Shikaku cuando reciba el mensaje del costo de esa prenda?, hará picadillo de Hinata y lo comerá junto con mi padre, eso pasará - saboreé mis labios y cerré los ojos por segundos antes de volver a mirarla. Su gesto no cambió en ningún momento - Por favor, sube para que pueda arrancar e ir a casa - le rogué sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

El sol perdiendo brillo y dando pigmentación naranja al cielo, tocaba cada punta de los altos edificios de la zona y se despedía de su día agotador, yo quería hacer lo mismo. El cabello lacio de Ino brillaba contrastando con él, al igual que sus ojos.

Su rostro se mantuvo impasible, como siempre.

Se acercó hasta que estuvo a mi lado, junto a la puerta del conductor, e inclinó su torso hacia adelante con el fin de poder quedar a la altura de mi cara. Por el momento, le dio la grata panorámica de su redondeado trasero a la acera de WalterLing, y a todos los peatones que pasaban por el lugar.

La miré.

¿Cómo se supone que saldríamos de esto si ella no colaboraba y yo seguía dejándola hablar?

Rogué al Shikaku envuelto en la ridícula túnica y con el halo en la cabeza, que me diera fuerzas para continuar. Lo idealicé, pero más allá de volver a parecerme tonto, no hubo cambio relevante en su expresión, no me ayudó.

Lo sabía, estaba atorada en medio de dos toros rabiosos tirando cada quien a su lado. Yo era el desquiciado pañuelo rojo.

\- Hinata- susurró y yo inhalé, viendo llegar el momento de reflexión catedrática que siempre me daba cuando nuestras respuestas no coincidían - ¿crees que soy idiota? - _y allí vamos_ \- vi como lo observabas, parecías un pequeño cachorrito pidiendo leche. Te verás preciosa en él, y no pienso dejar que tu culo cobarde salga de la zona sin que ese vestido te acompañe ¿entiendes?- hubo un silencio incómodo en donde trató de detallarme a ver si se me ocurría algo que decir, pero decidí callar.

Metería más la espinita en mi costado si intentaba contradecirla.

Un bullicioso suspiro brotó de su boca en plan: _Dame paciencia señor,_ antes de volver a dirigirme la palabra.

\- Vamos Hinata por favor, no te hagas el hueso más sexy y rudo de roer, sé que lo quieres tanto como yo quería aquel perfume _Channel_ que me querían ganar en la subasta aquella navidad, ¿lo recuerdas? - tras un silencio incómodo asentí con una mueca al recuperar la vasta memoria de esa casi cómica escena. Dos rubias en la misma tienda y ofreciendo dinero por el mismo frasco de perfume, es algo que no se ve todos los días - ¿y quién insistió en ese momento para que peleara con esa perra que insistía en quitármelo y pudiera llevarlo a casa conmigo?

Despegué la vista de su cara y la fijé de nuevo frente al parabrisas.

Esto no era justo.

La prueba real había comenzado.

\- yo... - contesté distraída mientras notaba como una señora de falda larga y chaqueta ajustada posicionada a unos cuantos metros del vehículo, peleaba por sostener la correa de un gran perro marrón.

\- así es, fuiste tú. Y ¿sabes qué pasó? - no contesté a su retórica pregunta - le gané a la desgraciada, me di un magnífico autoregalo de Santa, y desde ese momento, amé el perfume hasta que dio sus últimas gotas de vida...

Su comentario me hizo tirar de las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba en una clara y precisa sonrisa. Era extraño, pero entendí hacia donde quería llegar.

Le devolví la mirada sintiendo como en mi interior se rompía el vínculo que había creado con mi Yo racional, vi como éste era opacado por la osadía y perdía el puesto del trono ante su impotencia.

Esto era lo que temía.

Adiós a la conducta adulta y responsable, así de fácil.

\- y ahora tratarás de que yo haga lo mismo con la tela del vestido ¿no es así? - dije al tratar de adivinar la conjetura del asunto.

Su cabeza se sacudió en acuerdo con mis palabras. Alzó el brazo unos cuantos centímetros e imitó la pose de un militar saludando.

Me dio la razón.

\- hasta que el último hilo se salga de la costura amiga - prometió.

\- Shikaku me matará - no dudé en advertirle con cierto nerviosismo en la voz pero sin quitar la sonrisa de mi semblante.

La respuesta que obtuve fue el resplandecer de unos dientes rectos, pequeños y blancos, su guiño estuvo lleno de picardía y complicidad.

\- pero serás el cadáver más sensual del cementerio, y lo disfrutarás.

Me reí ante su rápida y descabellada respuesta y sacudí la cabeza tratando de ordenar mis revueltas deliberaciones.

\- sabes que estás completamente desquiciada ¿verdad?

Volvió a reír al tiempo que se enderezaba y palmeaba su trasero con un sonoro y adusto sonido gracias a la tela gruesa de su jean.

\- como una maldita cabra, nena.

Y al concluir con sus palabras, di por perdido mi reconstruido muro de confianza y determinación. Lo vi desplomarse a mis pies sin ningún ápice de intranquilidad o miedo.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios como consecuencia a la emoción de la futura compra.

Presionando mute a mis pensamientos cuerdos, salí del coche.

Ino me recibió gustosa con una sonrisa y un brazo levantado. Me enganché a ella apenas lo noté.

\- no te arrepentirás, ya verás - y no creyendo del todo en sus palabras pero desplazando el raciocinio hacia un hueco oculto y trágico de mi cerebro, me encaminé colgada de su brazo de nuevo a la cueva del lobo.

A veces… esta caperucita podía ser realmente una completa masoquista estúpida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _\- Por otro lado. Dentro de un lujoso restaurante -_**

-...la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho tu pronta y apresurada respuesta, abuelo, sueles ser flojo a la hora de salir de la oficina. Dime, ¿por qué te has tomado tanta molestia por mi regreso?

Hiashi se recostó del espaldar de la silla y miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque sus edades se alejaban por casi tres décadas, la amistad que bullía entre ambos era genuina, divertida y sobretodo acoplada. Y eso, les permitía comportarse como dos compadres en juerga, (la mayor parte del tiempo).

El castaño cabeceó. No le había dado a conocer el verdadero motivo de su cita en el lugar y no lo haría, por ahora. Lo último que quería era espantarlo antes de que Shikaku llegara al restaurante.

\- ¡Oh vamos Naruto!, cualquiera que te escuchase pensaría que soy un hijo de perra sin la iniciativa de querer cooperar con los buenos amigos.

\- la mayor parte del tiempo es así, pero es lo que me agrada de pasar tiempo contigo.

\- si, nada de excentricidades ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió con suavidad.

\- exacto. Entonces sé sincero, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- colocando los codos en la mesa dirigió esa mirada cargada de brillo en dirección al nervioso y serio hombre de traje puesto frente a él.

Hiashi desvió la mirada hacia la entrada una vez más y soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse. Para él esta era la parte más difícil, y tenía miedo en pensar en la negativa que el Uzumaki -totalmente justificado- pudiera darle.

No era un plan brillante, pero sí el más factible y hasta ese momento la mejor solución. ¿Cómo juzgarlo cuando sólo pensaba en el bienestar de Hinata?

Tenía que hacer todo bien. De allí radicaba su nerviosismo agudo.

Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio de cabellera larga y rasgos fuertes, no comunes, marcados y atrayentes, que se encontraba recostado en la silla frente a él esperando una respuesta, e hizo una mueca.

\- Naruto yo quiero…

El aludido, notando el extraño comportamiento de su querido y más que apreciado amigo, no evitó pensar que la cosa era seria, y por ello quiso ayudar al anciano.

Apenas una sonrisa se percibió de esos bien proporcionados y llamativos labios.

\- Vamos Hiashi ¿Qué?, ¿me darás un anillo de compromiso?, porque creo esas canas me obligarán a declinar tu oferta - agregó con fingida frivolidad y toque humorístico haciendo reír de inmediato al castaño.

\- había olvidado lo idiota que eras - comentó entre risas.

\- un idiota al que aprecias.

\- sí, pero un idiota al fin y al cabo ¿no?

Por varios minutos mantuvieron una charla despreocupada y el objetivo de Naruto se dio. No insistió más en el tema y el mayor de los Hyuga pareció relajarse un poco más.

Negocios, negocios, y más negocios. Hiashi se mantuvo alejado del tema por el cual lo citó allí y perseveró en destacar cosas como lo bien que iba en la compañía, cosas de su padre y el negocio, y de las diversas transacciones que había logrado realizar en esos meses precedentes a su ausencia. También se dignó a preguntarle sobre su papel en Europa, a lo cual el Uzumaki con tono pausado le relató encantado.

Ya era alguien reconocido en varios países aun con sus veintiocho años de edad, y su atractivo unido a esa personalidad misteriosa y al mismo tiempo sensual, le había conseguido muchos seguidores. Algo que continuamente le hacía distraerse por completo. Al cabo de un período de casi dos años, lo habían solicitado en casi ya treinta campañas que requerían su imagen, diez comerciales de alguna marca, y cinco revistas reconocidas que pedían a gritos su nombre.

Era un chico serio, amable, centrado y profesional, y por ello tenía una buena imagen labrada tanto en los medios como en su carrera. El atractivo era un toque extra. Por ello era tan especial. Y Hiashi lo sabía. Y aunque no esperaba que Hinata estuviese junto a un famoso modelo, si la idealizaba con un hombre corporativo y empresario como él, que fuese agradable, centrado, gracioso y bueno tanto a la hora de hacer un buen negocio, como a la hora de ser alguien en quien se puede confiar, un amigo invaluable.

Era por esa razón, que lo escogía. Naruto era el hombre ideal para cualquier chica, y él esperaba, que también lo fuese para su querida y a veces malcriada, Hinata.

Decírselo al Uzumaki y convencerlo de aceptar el trato representaba un reto, pero que Hinata lo aceptara, era uno mayor. No podía asegurar nada. Hasta ese momento todo estaba en completa duda. Sólo podía encomendarse a Dios, y esperar que pasara lo mejor para su familia.

\- ¿esperas a alguien más? - preguntó Naruto tras haberlo visto voltear hacia la entrada del restaurante por quinta vez consecutiva.

Hiashi lo miró y asintió.

\- he invitado a Shikaku, espero no te incomode - se sinceró.

\- para nada, pero, ¿por qué?, creí que este era un almuerzo ordinario para hablar de lo ocurrido en mi ausencia y ponernos al día el uno con el otro.

\- lo sé, y por eso lo siento, pero era necesario que Shikaku viniera, hay algo que debo consultarle y…

\- y aprovechaste el momento, si, lo entiendo viejo, no hay problema.

Luego de algunos minutos, el mesero llegó con su pedido y ambos comenzaron a comer mientras seguían con la conversación. Cuando les faltaba poco para culminar, la figura de Shikaku apareció frente a ellos y Hiashi se levantó de inmediato para recibirlo.

\- me alegra que hayas venido - fue lo primero que dijo al tiempo que sostenía su mano en señal de saludo y palmeaba su espalda.

\- disculpa el retraso, tuve que encargarme de algo antes. ¿Puedo? - señaló la silla libre y Hiashi no dudó en darle espacio.

\- por supuesto. Te esperábamos - esperó que Shikaku se acomodara para luego comenzar con las presentaciones - imagino que debes de recordar a Naruto.

El aludido limpió su boca y pasó una mano por encima de la mesa para saludar al azabache.

\- claro que sí, el hijo de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki ¿verdad? - comentó con una sonrisa amigable mientras correspondía su saludo.

\- para mi buena fortuna - declaró el rubio con amabilidad.

Todos sonrieron.

\- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Problemas personales?

Naruto bebió un poco de agua y negó.

\- algo más simple que eso, negocios en el exterior - explicó.

Las cejas de Shikaku se alzaron y se mostró interesado.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo ha ido eso?

\- mejor de lo que podía asegurar - Shikaku le solicitó su pedido al camarero y cuando éste partió volvió su atención al rubio.

\- es bueno escucharlo, hijo. No es fácil abrir camino en el extranjero. Y dime, ¿cómo está la familia?

\- Mis padres están bien, viviendo el día a día, cumpliendo con las exigencias de la empresa y lidiando con mi hermana pequeña.

\- no debe de ser fácil ¿eh?

Naruto rio antes de relajarse en el asiento.

\- la empresa, un poco. El asunto de Yuki, no tanto. ¿Qué se puede decir?, la adolescencia es una etapa difícil.

El castaño a su lado soltó un soplido lleno de burla.

\- ni que lo digas. Tuve que lidiar con muchas cosas cuando Hinata cursaba preparatoria. En éstos días agradezco mucho que ya hayan pasado años. No quisiera tener que volver a ello nunca más - el humor de Hiashi se hizo evidente en su comentario.

Apartó su plato vacío y lo juntó con el de Naruto. El mesero no tardó en retirar ambos.

\- ¿Hinata? - Naruto posó los codos sobre la mesa y miró a Hiashi con las manos entrelazadas.

El castaño lo miró y asintió.

\- mi hija. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que luego de algunos segundos la voz de Naruto llenó.

\- entonces espero poder tener el privilegio de conocerla este año.

Hiashi sonrió y en su cabeza, se mostró divertido.

\- Oh, hijo, por supuesto que lo harás.

Pasaron minutos en donde la conversación normal y rutinaria entre tres conocidos siguió su camino. Hiashi esperaba el momento apropiado para soltar la bomba informativa, y decidió que seria apropiado esperar a que Shikaku terminara de comer. Pero cuando éste dejó limpio el plato y el mesero vino a retirarlo, sintió que el tiempo se le había acortado demasiado rápido.

Un nudo inmediato se posicionó a la mitad de su tráquea y delimitó sus palabras. El silencio repentino del castaño, llamó la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

\- oye, viejo, ¿te sientes bien? - Naruto se acercó y le colocó una mano en la espalda - estás pálido, ¿quieres que pida un poco más de agua?

Hiashi tenía puesta la vista en el blanco mantel que adornaba la mesa y lo veía como si éste tuviese la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. Cuando escuchó la voz preocupada del rubio por encima de sus propios pensamientos, fue capaz de levantar la vista con lentitud.

Un par de ojos celestes, lo recibieron en compañía de un fruncido gesto.

\- Hiashi, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Shikaku.

De nuevo silencio. Cuando el azabache se levantó para pedirle ayuda a uno de los camareros que pasaba cerca, el castaño lo tomó por el antebrazo y lo detuvo.

\- necesito... necesito decirles algo importante. Por favor.

Shikaku lo miró y la preocupación siguió situada en su pecho.

Por la petición del castaño, tomó asiento a su lado de nuevo.

\- es la razón del por qué nos encontramos aquí ¿no es cierto? - Naruto probó suerte. Sospechaba que algo raro estaba pasando desde que llegó al restaurante. No era propio de Hiashi comportarse así.

El anciano soltó el brazo de su compadre y asintió. Respiró un poco y tras soltar el aire, agregó:

\- estoy muriendo _-_ soltó en un susurro audible lleno de seriedad mientras veía a la nada que yacía frente a él.

Naruto apretó la mano que estaba sujeta en su espalda y lo miró aún más fruncido.

\- ¿pero de que coño estás hablando? - solicitó saber al tiempo que trataba de no alterarse - ¿intentas jodernos?

Hiashi negó y los miró a ambos.

Shikaku estaba totalmente quieto.

\- recibí los resultados hace algunos días. Tengo un tumor cerebral. Necesito entrar en tratamiento y operarme en unos meses, pero aún así tengo altas probabilidades de morir. La enfermedad avanza rápido y no tengo muchas opciones. Me quedan pocos meses de vida.

Y con esas palabras todos guardaron silencio.

Ya la primera parte de la crítica situación, les había sido revelada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :)_**

 ** _Espero les haya agradado este segundo capítulo y como siempre les invito a dejar plasmado un review para hacerme llegar cualquier inquietud, crítica (constructiva) y opiniones en general._**

 ** _Espero sigan disfrutando su día._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _DLB :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor.**

 **Espero se encuentren bien y con sinceridad espero de verdad disfruten de este capítulo :)**

 **Como siempre agradecería me hagan llegar sus opiniones más sincera.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar, aquí vamos: :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo III**

Llegué a casa sintiéndome una completa y asquerosa gusana, pero una gusana lo suficientemente feliz como para apartar la desdicha que me causaba haber faltado a la palabra de Shikaku por un momento, y apreciar el gran contenido que traía en una de las bolsas sujetas a mi muñeca.

Estaba satisfecha conmigo misma y con la compra. Pero en ese momento sabía con casi total certeza, que esa satisfacción tenía un gran porcentaje de convertirse en culpabilidad en cuanto Shikaku se enterara y volviera a enfrentarme.

A penas entré a la casa, fui directo a la cocina, y dejé todas las bolsas sobre la encimera de mármol al tiempo que volteaba hacia el refrigerador y tomaba un frío y dulce vaso de jugo de limón.

Había dejado a Ino en el departamento que compartía con su madre antes de venir, luego de una breve charla y unos cuantos ánimos de apoyo, quedamos para encontrarnos el martes en la mañana. La organizadora del evento programado para el viernes, estaba preparando todo para que luciese perfecto, pero Ino y yo queríamos darle un vistazo antes de que el día llegase, no porque no confiáramos en Lucía, sino porque siempre nos agradaba darle un toque personal a cualquier evento que organizábamos, y esa vez por ser mi cumpleaños, queríamos agregarles aún más cosas, y por el poco tiempo con el cual contábamos, era mejor aprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

\- cariño, me tenías preocupada, ¿cómo te fue? - Kurenai apareció en la entrada de la cocina luciendo apagada y algo triste justo cuando yo terminaba de terminar la bebida.

Sequé mis labios con el dorso de la mano y dejé el vaso de vidrio a un lado antes de girarme hacia ella con una mueca cansada.

\- disculpa, había mucho tránsito, y además tuve que darle un empujón a Ino hasta su casa. De nuevo tuvo que dejar el coche en el mecánico. Problemas con el motor - me excusé al contarle parte de la verdad de la historia. No es dañino si cuentas sucesos verdaderos y evitas un pequeño desvío negativo ¿verdad? - y nos fue bien, compramos todo lo de la lista a excepción del medicamento para tus migrañas, lo siento, recorrimos cuatro farmacias diferentes y no dimos con él - comencé a sacar los alimentos y objetos de las bolsas plásticas y Kurenai tras asentir comprensiva no evitó venir y ayudarme - al parecer ha estado agotado últimamente.

\- tranquila cariño, he estado más calmada. No me ha dolido en dos días.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, me tenía muy preocupada no poder dar con el medicamento. Espero conseguirlo para la próxima, así tenga que encargarlo lo haré, lo prometo - le sonreí tratando de animarla pero su gesto apenas se asemejó al mío. No me gustaba verla tan apagada. ¿Qué sucedía? - ¿Sabes si papá está en casa?, no lo he escuchado cuando he llegado.

Su espesa melena se sacudió cuando negó con la cabeza. Me percaté de una pequeña mueca en sus labios antes de que se volteara a guardar las compras en la despensa y el refrigerador. No era común notarla tan ajena a sí misma. Pero pese a mi curiosidad decidí no preguntar, imaginé que estaba agotada luego de un día duro de trabajo con mi padre.

\- no cariño, tuvo que atender ciertos asuntos en la oficina, me dijo que lo más probable es que llegaría para la cena - respondió con voz opaca y ronca. Casi como cuando se presenta un resfriado.

\- ¿algún problema grave que solucionar? - pregunté distraída a la vez que robaba una manzana de la cesta y le pegaba un buen mordisco.

Solté un sonoro murmullo de placer, y cuando terminé de deleitarme con su sabor, alcé la vista y me percaté de la espalda tiesa y temblorosa de Kurenai. Se había detenido de improvisto de camino al refrigerador.

Tragué el trozo de fruta de un sopetón y me acerqué a ella preocupada.

\- ¿estás bien? - la pronta palidez en su rostro me estampó en la cara una respuesta obviamente negativa - ¿Kurenai? - la llamé al notar su mirada clavada de lleno en la bolsa de zanahorias que sostenía en su mano. Cuando hice ademán de tocar su hombro pareció reaccionar de pronto, lo cual me hizo pegar un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - me miró rápido volviendo a la realidad. Sus ojos carecían de emoción y brillo, la desorientación estaba arraigada a sus retinas.

\- pregunté que si te encontrabas bien, de pronto te has quedado tiesa. ¿Estás bien? - reiteré la pregunta al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro todavía con preocupación. No iba a permitir ni en un millón de años que se desmayara en medio de la cocina.

Observó su hombro y por ende mi mano posicionada allí. Luego volcó la mirada a mi rostro y vi como su expresión tiritó en general. Algo palpitó con fuerza en mi pecho.

Se separó en un lento caminar y trató de sonreír, pero le salió fatal.

\- ¿kurenai? ¿Qué pasa? - dije automática mostrando mi preocupación.

Su cuerpo en general de nuevo se estremeció.

\- n-nada cariño, lo siento, creo que sólo fue un bajón de azúcar. ¿Te importa si me retiro?, necesito hacer una llamada rápida.

La sospechosa excusa que dio como respuesta no me calmó del todo, pero decidí asentir tratando de normalizar mi expresión y respiración. Conocía a las personas que mentían, y conocía de sobra a Kurenai, no tuvo que venir alguien a explicarme que algo ahí estaba raro.

Solté una exhalación entrecortada.

\- está bien, si ya te sientes bien yo estoy más tranquila, terminaré esto por aquí y luego iré directo a mi dormitorio, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con rapidez y se marchó en un santiamén. Por mi parte terminé de guardar todo, cuando acabé con la manzana subí a mi dormitorio para darme una refrescante ducha que necesitaba con urgencia.

Traté de marcarle a papá una vez me vestí y estuve aseada, pero no respondió. Imaginé que estaba absorto por cosas de la empresa y evité ser una carga más.

Cuando bajé a planta baja me encontré a la dulce Ana arreglando el comedor para la cena. Le sonreí cuando me acerqué y tomé asiento en el puesto que siempre acostumbraba a usar, a un lado de mi padre y frente a ella y a Kurenai.

\- Ana, disculpa ¿no tienes noticias de mi padre? - me giré sobre la silla y la miré terminar de colocar los cubiertos sobre el mantel.

\- lo siento pequeña, sólo lo vi salir hace unas cuantas horas, pero Kurenai me informó que estaría aquí para la cena así que… esperemos no se demore - me sonrió con cariño tras limpiarse las manos del delantal blanco que colgaba sobre su cintura.

Apoyé el codo en la mesa y mi mentón sobre la mano.

La casa estaba silenciosa y eso no me agradaba mucho.

\- volveré para servir - me informó antes de verla desaparecer por las puertas de la cocina. No tuve tiempo de demostrarle que la había escuchado.

Durante varios minutos comencé a jugar con el tenedor de manera distraída sobre la mesa mientras mi mente bombardeaba con frenesí muchos pensamientos incoherentes y sin mucha importancia, estaba tan sumida en mis cavilaciones que no escuché cuando Kurenai me habló.

\- ¡Hinata! - dijo lo suficientemente alto como para hacerme pegar un brinco en el asiento, el tenedor maniobró unos segundos sobre la madera antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

\- ¡s-sí!, ¿Qué sucede? - me volteé nerviosa a encararla al tiempo que recogía el tenedor del suelo. Por lo menos estaba más repuesta. Su rostro se había suavizado y traía una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios que no irradiaban falsedad o esfuerzo. Me agradó verla así - ¿te sientes mejor? - pregunté en un carraspeo.

Kurenai asintió y se acercó hasta colocarse a mi lado. Tuve que alzar la cara para poder contactar con sus ojos.

\- cariño, tu padre ha llegado - apenas terminó de decir esas cinco palabras, me levanté con urgencia teniendo la intención de ir a verlo de inmediato, pero la mano suave y callosa de mi casi Nana me tomó por el codo antes de permitirme salir.

Bajé la mirada hasta el agarre y luego la miré a ella sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- lo siento cariño, está ocupado en su despacho, atiende a dos invitados y no quiere ser molestado. No puedes verlo todavía.

Relajé las cejas y solté una clara exhalación llena de impaciencia.

\- comprendo. ¿Hace cuánto llegó?

\- hace casi veinte minutos, todavía estabas arriba - me informó tras relajar el agarre y soltarme.

\- ¿vendrá a comer por lo menos?, Ana ya casi sirve.

\- si, iré a avisarle. Espera aquí.

Negué con la cabeza y me adelanté.

\- no, yo puedo ir, tu si quieres… - la mano de Kurenai volvió a detenerme y me interrumpió. Dando unos cuantos pasos más lejanos que yo hacia la salida, se volcó y agregó:

\- tranquila, ya lo haré yo - y mostrando una sonrisa ligada a una actitud decidida salió por el mismo lugar de donde nunca la vi venir.

Miré el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido unos largos segundos antes de tomar asiento con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Nunca había sido desconfiada o demasiado caprichosa para el misterio, y menos con las personas que residían en la misma casa que yo y a quienes consideraba mi familia, pero por raro que parezca, intuía que algo pasaba, y por la necesidad de ocultarlo, no debía de ser bueno.

La preocupación llegó a mi cabeza. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que Kurenai se quedara helada, no me retara en el día, y se presentara con una actitud casi inquieta?, nunca lo había hecho, y las razones no llegaban a ser claras en mi imaginación.

De pronto, el hambre desapareció y una acelerada precipitación de nauseas invadió mi garganta. Di con ciertos pensamientos y mis neuronas se volvieron locas. Me cubrí la cara con temor.

¿Y si sabían lo de la compra del vestido de esa tarde y por eso trataban de evitarme?, ¿Sería que Shikaku había llamado furioso a Hiashi y le había contado sobre mi incapacidad de actuar como una adulta responsable y eficiente?, ¿mi padre se había enfadado y se lo comentó a Kurenai?... Oh mierda, ¿era eso?

Mordí mis labios sin prevención y traté de calmar mi cabeza antes de tener que estrellarla contra el plato frente a mí.

No, no podía ser eso, si hubiese sido así, sabía que Kurenai se acercaría hacia mí en busca de entablar una conversación razonable y de recapacitación, y eso no había sucedido, al contrario, ella se había estado mostrado nerviosa e incapaz de mantener la mirada en mi rostro por más de dos segundos.

Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Sí, otra cosa… ¿Pero qué?

Ana llegó a la sala cargando una gran bandeja de aluminio e interrumpió mis premeditadas cavilaciones.

Cuando me ofrecí a ayudarla negó algo cansada y la dejó en el centro de la mesa. Apenas soltó un respiro de recuperación para luego comenzar a repartir la comida en los tres primeros platos, llenó el mío, luego el de ella y por último el de Kurenai, cuando llevaba la charola hasta el plato de mi padre se detuvo con mirada dudosa.

Me miró.

\- ¿crees que debería? - preguntó tratando de dar con mi aprobación antes de servirle. Fue entonces cuando el foco en mi cerebro se iluminó.

Le sonreí.

\- hazlo, él está en su despacho, iré por él y por Kurenai, le avisaré que ya todo está listo - Vi la oportunidad frente a mí y no la desaproveché.

Me levanté del asiento en un rápido movimiento y me giré en dirección al despacho de papá con una sola cosa en mente.

Tenía que averiguar que tramaban esos dos a como fuera.

Me acerqué por la silenciosa sala hasta las puertas del cerrado despacho como una gacela precavida y nerviosa que cuida su hábitat previniendo el ataque de un hambriento leopardo.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez, y me sentía como una ferviente periodista apunto de descubrir la estafa del año.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, y las luces, aunque acostumbraban a estar en total plenitud a esa hora, apenas alumbraban parte de mi camino.

Me pegué con cuidado a las puertas del despacho de mi padre y me agaché. Esperé un momento creyendo haber errado en su localización, hasta que escuché el murmullo apagado de unas voces.

No distinguía que decían, pero pude escuchar con claridad que mi padre no se encontraba solo. Imaginé que eran los dos hombres que Kurenai me había dicho que él estaba atendiendo. Lo cual me pareció extraño, puesto que nunca traía a nadie a estas horas.

Me afinqué sobre mis rodillas y pegué la cara directamente con la madera de la puerta, tratando de enfocar con uno de mis ojos a través del hueco la cerradura, a las cuatro personas que yacían allí.

Di con la figura de Kurenai apenas pude enfocarme bien. Estaba de pie a un lado del escritorio de mi padre. Parecía prestarle atención a lo que seguían conversando. Luego me moví un poco y casi me atraganto al ver a Shikaku un poco más lejos, ocupando una de las sillas.

Mordí mis labios y me pegué aún más a la puerta sin poder creer en lo que veía.

¿Qué demonios hacía mi padrino allí a esa hora?. El vestido pasó por mi cabeza pero evité pensar en ello. Sabía en ese momento que mi preocupación por la compra que hice, era el menor de mis problemas.

Mi padre seguía en su lugar y al seguir indagando en la habitación, no pude observar a la cuarta persona que participaba en la conversación. Al parecer estaba ocupando la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de mi padre y por ende, me daba la espalda a mí.

Cansada de mirar y de no escuchar del todo lo que hablaban, hice ademán de levantarme, pero una pequeña y aguda voz, perteneciente a Kurenai, me detuvo de improvisto.

\- lo siento, pero estoy en desacuerdo. ¡No pueden hacerle esto a Hinata!

Escuchar mi nombre y su preocupación arraigada a él, hizo que mis ojos se dilataran de inmediato. Un fuerte corrientazo recorrió mi espina dorsal y mis dedos se tensaron.

¿Y qué demonios significaba eso?

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba frente a ellos. Y sus ojos, algo sorprendidos, me miraban desconcertados.

\- ¿Y se puede saber exactamente que significa eso?

El silencio nos invadió. Y lo que pensé era un simple y descuidado malentendido, se convirtió para mí, en el principio del fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Gracias por leer. ¿Nos veremos en la próxima? Háganmelo saber :D**

 **Cuídense. DLB**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaaa! Primero que nada…. FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADAAA!**

 **Espero se encuentren muuuuy bien ^_^ Antes de publicar este capítulo quiero disculparme por la demora. Se me presentaron muchos inconvenientes y se me hizo complicado escribir, espero comprendan.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir nos leemos abajo :D**

 **Que disfruten de la lectura.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo IV**

\- ¡Hinata! - la voz ronca y carrasposa de mi padre, se escuchó por todo lo alto en cuanto entré a la habitación.

Lo miré con rudeza y, con su cuerpo recto y algo entumecido, no dudó en levantarse de sopetón. La silla de su escritorio salió disparada hacia atrás y chocó de lleno con la pared. El sonido sordo al contactar con el concreto de la misma, hizo en una fracción de segundo, que la tensión en el cuarto se abalanzara por completo sobre mí.

De un momento a otro estaba siendo curiosa y osada, y poco después casi me caigo de culo al notar como mi pronta aparición hacía de mí, el centro de atención de tres pares de ojos sorprendidos.

Kurenai soltó un pequeño quejido ligado a un claro sollozo y el serio de mi padrino se movió incómodo en su asiento.

Era claro que para ninguno de los presentes, mi presencia allí era muy bien recibida. No esperaban que apareciera. Y de ahí radicaba mi primera sospecha. No estaba loca. El nerviosismo que había en el ambiente rebosaba el límite de lo extraño.

Y definitivamente, eso no era normal.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, y pese a encontrarme intrigada por conocer la respuesta, no pude controlar mi inminente irritación. Los latidos de mi corazón casi se escuchaban resonar con potencia en toda la sala.

Esto era una completa pesadilla.

¿De cuándo acá mi padre tenía reuniones importantes justo antes de la cena?, ¿Por qué Kurenai se veía tan afectada? ¿Qué hacía Shikaku en la casa tan tarde tratando asuntos de negocios? Y sobre todo, ¿quién demonios era el chico que yacía todavía sentado frente al escritorio de mi padre, dándome la espalda?

Todo era demasiado sospechoso, y eso, en más de un sentido, me preocupaba bastante.

Mis manos no paraban de temblar. Y mientras me mantenía allí de pie frente a ellos, en más de una ocasión pensé en reconfortarlas entre sí, pero sabía que esa acción sería una clara señal de que me encontraba nerviosa. Y en ese momento, debía mantenerme firme, confiada e imperturbable.

Mostrar flaqueza antes de exigir una verdadera explicación, no era parte del plan.

\- pero cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¡te pedí que te quedaras en el comedor!, se supone que estarías allá, ¿por qué no me hiciste caso?

La quebrada voz de Kurenai apenas segura para hablar, fue la causante de que el silencio incómodo en la habitación terminara.

Mis ojos estaban viendo con dureza y determinación en dirección a mi adoptivo progenitor, pero escucharla a ella intervenir me hizo voltear a verla.

No disminuí la mirada acusadora ni por un minuto.

\- Ana quería asegurarse de servir la cena a tiempo - respondí - Estaban tardando demasiado y quise venir a ver qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Y por lo que puedo deducir, el tema de seguro me incluía a mí ¿no es cierto? - mi voz estaba siendo dura y gastada.

Y aunque nunca me había gustado ser tan prepotente con la personas que amaba, ellos no me habían dejado otra opción.

\- ¿Ahora acostumbran a tener secretas reuniones por la noche para conversar sobre aquellas personas que no se encuentran presentes?

\- Cariño eso no es...

\- te escuché Kurenai - dije con tono osco - No soy estúpida, así que no trates de mentirme.

\- No es eso lo que pretendemos Hinata - habló el apartado Shikaku, todavía acomodado en el sillón con aire incómodo.

Mis ojos de inmediato voltearon a verlo.

\- ¿Y entonces qué demonios es lo que pretenden?

\- Hinata. Ya basta.

Mi padre, en total tranquilidad, intervino de repente y soltó un fuerte resoplido que pareció liberar la tensión que había acumulada en su estresado cuerpo. Se retiró un paso hacia atrás y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

De un momento a otro él era lo único a lo que mis ojos veían, y era tan serena su expresión, que algo de remordimiento hurgó en mi pecho.

Estaba molesta, lo sabía, no ser tomada en cuenta y estar excluida de lo que creía era un secreto entre ellos, me irritaba lo suficiente como para hablar tosco y mostrarme malhumorada ante mis familiares. Pero verlo tan apacible y con esa mirada cargada de ternura en su rostro, hizo que una parte de mí se relajara en el interior.

Al fin de cuentas era mi padre, y el amor que sentía hacia él no tenía comparación.

Tenía la facilidad de encender la chispa irritante en mí, pero a la vez, era la única persona en la casa y en mi vida que podía calmarme.

No podía estar molesta con él. Mi cuerpo en plena conciencia rechazaba esa idea. Y no se me hacía problema admitirlo.

Lo vi moverse con lentitud hasta que su alta figura tapó por completo el resto de mi campo de visión. Estaba concentrado por completo en mí, y yo por mi parte también lo estaba en él.

Nadie en la sala habló. El silencio siguió siendo el protagonista y nuestras miradas deducían lo que nuestras bocas no pronunciaban.

Se acercó, besó mi frente con amor, y sus manos viajaron desde el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir, hacia mis hombros desnudos. Cuando tocó mi piel, el reconforte de su toque hizo que me apaciguara aún más. Fue inevitable sentirme consolada.

\- lo siento, preciosa - soltó apenas en un pequeño susurro sobre mi pálida frente, antes de atraerme hacia él y abrazarme.

Al comienzo me quedé totalmente tiesa, dispuesta a mantenerme firme y molesta, pero luego de algunos segundos me doblegué.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo apapaché fuerte contra mí. Aún después de casi veintitrés años, seguía siendo la pequeña y consentida niña de papá. Y siempre sería así.

\- disculpa, no quería entrar así y faltarte el respeto, pero oír como Kurenai desde el otro lado decía mi nombre me enfureció. Todo ha estado muy extraño desde esta mañana. Y me sentí excluida. Necesito una explicación, papá. No pueden vivir bajo este techo y actuar como han actuado fingiendo que no me daré cuenta de que algo está pasando.

Me separé de él y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Su expresión ahora seguía siendo amable pero tenía un toque indiferente que no logré distinguir.

Supe que ahí estaba de nuevo esa parte misteriosa que guardaba el secreto.

\- Quiero la verdad - confesé - quiero que me hables, quiero que esta incomodidad que hay entre todos desaparezca. ¿Tan difícil es comprenderlo?

\- No - me dijo - no lo es.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué…?

\- Hay cosas que simplemente se escapan de nuestras manos, cielo.

Un nudo se formó en medio de mi tráquea y me dio escalofríos. La esperanza que sentí hacía poco, comenzó a desvanecerse al ver como su expresión se tornó de pronto apagada y fría. Tal cual se ensombrecía cuando tocaba un delicado tema.

Supe que no era buena señal.

\- ¿Me contarás que sucede? - pregunté con sigilo, probando suerte. Esperando que mi petición lograra animarlo a decirme.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Se acercó una vez más, besó mi mejilla en un prolongado roce, y luego se separó.

Sus orbes claras de inmediato contactaron con mi rostro.

\- primero quiero que conozcas a alguien - me dijo, antes de voltearse. Dejando por completo el importante asunto por el que me encontraba allí, a un lado.

Mis manos temblaron de impotencia.

En un pequeño segundo la molestia no tardó en volver a mí. Y mi clara irritación se vio reflejada sin problema en mi semblante.

Lo seguí con el ceño fruncido apuntando a su ancha espalda mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a su escritorio, pero esta vez, en lugar de sentarse en su sillón, se detuvo justo al frente. Sujetó la silla de su privilegiado acompañante y la hizo girar en mi dirección. Dándome de improvisto, la perspectiva en exclusiva de un sujeto bañado por completo en un traje negro.

Levanté la cara de inmediato.

Dos orbes azuladas y brillantes, contactaron de lleno con mi rostro. Y mientras mi padre se dignaba a hacer la bendita presentación, ese extraño de profunda mirada y de seria faceta, rasgos fuertes e imponentes, y de pelo amarillento, no apartó ni por una fracción de segundos sus ojos punzantes de mí.

No pude evitar sentirme asediada, y aunque debía admitir que era un tipo atractivo, mi rostro en ningún momento delató ese pensamiento. Al contrario, no me inmuté ni por un minuto, mi expresión siguió siendo tan mordaz y fría cómo fue posible.

\- Naruto, ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi preciosa hija; querida, él es Naruto Uzumaki, el amigo del cual te hablé la otra tarde ¿lo recuerdas? - mi padre me miró y apenas sonrió, pero yo no quise hacerlo, quería hacerle notar que me encontraba molesta y herida por su falta de consideración. Al parecer entendió el mensaje - No tienen idea de cuánto he deseado presentarlos - terminó, justo antes de que el renombrado Uzumaki se levantara con distinción de la silla, mostrara una apenas ladeada sonrisa sobre sus labios y alzara su mano en mi dirección como señal de saludo.

En ningún momento cambié mi expresión, seguía molesta e irritada. Y era evidente por mi contraído aspecto, que nada de ese chico extraño mes importaba en lo más mínimo.

Miré a mi padre y luego de nuevo lo miré a él. Sus brillantes esferas azules me volvieron a ametrallar con sutileza. No se veía un mal tipo, pero no sé por qué razón algo en él me advirtió que debía alejarme.

Di un paso hacia atrás y mantuve mis manos unidas alrededor de mi pecho. Al cabo de varios segundos, el ahora ofendido rubio, tuvo que conformarse con mi silencio.

Bajó la mano y la acomodó dentro de su pantalón, sin parecer afectado por mi falta de respeto. Seguía sin importarme. Algo ahí me olía muy mal, y por más que quería, no podía quitar la desagradable sensación que palpitaba con fuerza en el centro de mi pecho.

Todo era demasiado sospecho... demasiado...

Me digné a mirarlo una vez más. Esta vez, con profundidad y detalle. Y para mi sorpresa, él también decidió hacer lo mismo conmigo, sin inmutarse.

Su rostro no estaba del todo feliz, pero hacía el esfuerzo por aparentar estar satisfecho de conocerme. Al contrario de él, yo no tuve que fingir. Fue bastante obvio para todos en la sala, que no me agradó la idea de verle allí.

Mi cabeza todavía estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas, y era eso en lo único en lo que quería pensar.

Al diablo con el desconocido, al diablo con su cuerpo atlético y su bonito rostro, y al diablo con mi padre y su intención de quitar mi intriga. Todavía había algo que aclarar, y por más que todos allí quisieran quitarme la idea de la cabeza, no lograrían calmarme.

Seguí mirándolo fruncida hasta que mi padre, con voz adusta, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

\- Hinata por favor, no es el momento - a lo cual yo lo miré, sorprendida. Y pese a que él, no quería mostrarse descortés con su invitado. A mí con sinceridad, me importaba un reverendo pepino lo que pensara o no de mí el Uzumaki.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí, papá? - le pregunté sin revueltas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - o mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí reunidos a esta hora?

\- Hinata - sus ojos se ensancharon y me miró con advertencia, pero no le hice caso.

Sabía que me estaba ganando una tremenda reprimenda, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Las cosas seguían estando demasiado raras. Y por mi parte, no me quería guardar nada.

Solté un resoplido.

\- Kurenai llorando, tú queriendo evitar el tema, Shikaku sentado en ese rincón sin decir una estúpida palabra, un extraño en la habitación, una presentación poco usual, ustedes dejando pasar la hora de la cena por estar aquí encerrados hablando Dios sabe qué cosa, Ana sin saber de ti y de tu paradero en todo el día, tú sin responder mis llamadas, el misterio, la intriga... ¡La estúpida mentira! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Acaso me creen tan idiota!? - exploté, sin poder remediarlo - ¡Quiero saber que está pasando aquí! - exigí, sin controlarme.

Estaba fuera de mis cabales. Me sentía traicionada, dolida por la mentira y el secreto, y por todo lo que estaban haciendo para evitar decirme la verdad.

Esto era una cruel pesadilla.

Poco a poco sentí como mis retinas pese a mi lucha por mantenerlas secas, se humedecieron. Me estaban lastimando, y lo peor de todo, es que cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, sabían que lo hacían. Y no les importaba.

\- ¿Se supone que es normal que callen? - dije, con la voz totalmente quebrada. Papá apenas me miró. Su rostro estaba destrozado, pero de igual forma evitó decirme alguna palabra.

Mordí la parte interna de mi boca con veracidad - creí que me tenías confianza - le reproché, con los dientes apretados - creí que éramos uno solo, papá. ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en ocultarme lo que está sucediendo? - estaba hablando sola. Nadie me veía, sólo los ojos del Uzumaki y la apretada expresión seria y distante que tenía en él.

No podía creer que me estuviesen haciendo eso.

Miré a Shikaku y éste estaba tieso, concentrado en una libreta que yacía sobre sus piernas. Luego miré a Kurenai, y sus fuertes sollozos me acicalaban hasta los huesos. No entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo, y la presión que sentía en mi cabeza, no era normal.

Ver como todos seguían en silencio y evitaban mirarme a la cara, me irritó aún más. Podía sentir con claridad como la sangre bullía dentro de mis venas. Fue una sensación bastante desagradable que duró todos los largos minutos del existencial silencio _pos-rabietaincontrolada._

Al final. Nadie habló.

Herida, por sus indiferentes actitudes, me alejé del grupo, tratando de controlar mis ruidosos sollozos llenos de tensión y molestia.

\- ¡Al diablo con todos! - les grité con rabia mientras no podía evitar retener las lágrimas que mis ojos se dignaban a derramar - ¡Son unos completos idiotas! - y dando un severo portazo, salí de la habitación, sólo para ir a mi dormitorio, tomar las llaves de mi vehículo y largarme de la residencia.

 **Dentro del despacho**

Un adolorido Hiashi se sentó sobre la silla de su escritorio y cubrió su rostro en señal de derrota. Las cosas para él se habían complicado más de lo necesario. Y el dolor que sentía en el pecho, le hacía notar que por muy fuerte que quisiera estar para afrontar su situación, no estaba preparado para nada de lo que su mente, había planeado.

¿Cómo se supone que lo estaría Hinata cuando se enterara?

\- Hinata - susurró para sí mismo. Totalmente devastado.

\- lo siento mucho, viejo - dijo el Uzumaki al cabo de un rato, volteándose en dirección al Hyuga - no quise intervenir y agravar el asunto. Ella está bastante dolida, al igual que todos, y creo que debemos esperar algún tiempo si realmente deseas continuar con esto.

Hiashi, soltando un suspiro y con la vista perdida en el techo, negó con lentitud.

\- esto ha sido completamente mi maldita culpa. ¿Cómo se supone que intenté planear algo así? Lo siento, Naruto. Jamás debí pedirte algo como esto. Obligarte a participar en el plan no es justo para ti, ni lo es para ella - se levantó con lentitud y lo observó con tristeza - olviden todo. Hablaré con ella en la mañana, le diré lo de la enfermedad y el tratamiento…

\- ¿Qué?, no puedes hacerlo Hiashi, no ahora - intervino Shikaku, levantándose igualmente y yendo hacia él - lo hemos planeado todo, será menos doloroso para ella si continuamos, no es momento de declinar, tú mismo lo dijiste. Todo resultará mejor si lo hacemos.

\- ¿y seguir lastimándola? - dijo Hiashi, mirándolo - la has visto Shikaku, ya está dolida, triste y molesta. Y ni siquiera sabe la verdad. ¿Cómo crees que estará cuando lo descubra? - hubo un breve silencio - exacto. La destrozaré todavía más. Y es lo último que quiero hacer. Planeé esto para asegurarle la felicidad y un futuro próspero, pero se me ha escapado de las manos. No contaba con que sus sospechas la hicieran sentir así. Quiero lo mejor para ella. Pero tal vez no está en mí planear eso. Tal vez sólo… debo dejar que las cosas fluyan por si solas - los miró a todos y suspiró - desechen el papeleo. Apenas amanezca, tomaré acción y hablaré con ella. Llevaremos este desafío de otra manera.

Un silencio atroz de nuevo bañó la habitación, y justo antes de que Shikaku fuera a decir algo, Naruto lo interrumpió; acercándose al escritorio de su amigo, lo miró directamente con seriedad.

\- con todo el respeto que te mereces, viejo, eso es algo que ya no te concierne a ti decidir - al escucharlo, todos voltearon sorprendidos.

\- ¿Pero de qué mierda hablas, Naruto? - Hiashi frunció el ceño y lo miró directamente.

Éste apenas sonrió.

\- Hiciste que me comprometiera, viejo, ahora sólo intento hacer cumplir mis deseos y los deseos de mi futura esposa.

\- ¿sus deseos?

\- continuar con los preparativos de la boda - concluyó.

Hubo aún más desconcierto luego de sus palabras. Todo el mundo lo veía como si le hubiesen salido dos cuernos y una cola. ¿Y Qué se supone que significaba aquello?

Kurenai lo miró sin creer en lo que oía. Ese extravagante asunto ya la estaba cansando.

\- Hinata apenas te conoce, niño, y ni siquiera es consciente del compromiso, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro al decir que cumples con sus deseos?, ¿acaso intentas burlarte?

\- por supuesto que no, Kurenai, sólo estoy siendo confiado.

\- ¡pues tu confianza apesta!

\- Kurenai…

\- ¡Kurenai nada!, Hiashi - dijo malhumorada - ¿ustedes se sientan aquí y con un par de palabras deciden el futuro de una criatura? ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? Hinata no merece una mentira así. Ella debe saber qué es lo que pasa. Ella merece saber de esto.

\- y lo sabrá, a su debido tiempo - respondió Naruto, todavía calmado.

\- ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar eso!? ¡Ella no necesita esperar! ¡Tiene derecho a saber la verdad! ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Y para qué? - interrumpió el rubio con la mandíbula apretada - ¿para pasar en velo un montón de meses, preocupada y sin poder dormir sabiendo que en cualquier momento su padre puede perder la vida? ¿Para que el desconsuelo la embargue? ¿Para que en lugar de una sonrisa en su rostro esté un semblante como el que acabas de ver hoy? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Naruto, ya con poca paciencia, miró directamente a Kurenai y esta, sin poder evitarlo se encogió - tienes razón, no la conozco, no soy quien para intervenir en esta situación, pero ya sea por una mala suerte o una increíble fortuna, Hiashi pidió mi ayuda, y lo creas o no, quiero ser capaz de terminar la tarea por la que él piensa vale la pena el riesgo - sus ojos viajaron al frente y miró al castaño con una apenas perceptible sonrisa - tu hija es preciosa, viejo, y hablo en serio, estoy dispuesto a continuar con esto.

Hiashi, algo conmovido por sus palabras lo miró con cierto deje de cariño, sabía que lo estaba haciendo más que todo por él, y eso, lo conmovió profundamente.

\- ¿En serio deseas continuar? - preguntó, a lo que el rubio asintió confiado - ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo verdad?

\- con sinceridad, no. Pero tu familia y todas aquellas decisiones que la involucren, valen el riesgo, viejo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Hyuga mayor.

\- Y creí que tu padre era el demente… - dijo con cierto toque de gracia.

Shikaku al escucharlo se acercó, palmeó al Uzumaki en el hombro y también sonrió.

\- No será fácil, muchacho - le advirtió.

\- lo sé, pero lo lograremos, Nara. Sólo que esta vez, el plan será diferente.

\- ¿diferente?

\- sí, tengo en mente hacer algunos ajustes…

\- ¿Y qué involucra eso? - preguntó el castaño.

Una sonrisa se formó con sigilo en la comisura de sus labios, miró al Hyuga frente a él y los ojos le brillaron.

\- quiero enamorarla…

Y seguida de esa inesperada revelación, todos guardaron silencio. Y el rubio, dentro de su cabeza, sólo esperó estar haciendo lo correcto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueeeeeno…. Ese es el final de este capítulo :D… Espero de corazón les haya agradado. Si fue así, no olviden hacerme llegar sus comentarios. Les estaría muy agradecida.**

 **Para agregar algo más quisiera desearles a todos un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Espero de corazón que este próximo año que está por comenzar traiga mucha felicidad a sus vidas, y que disfruten mucho la noche :D**

 **Muchas bendiciones para ustedes! *-***

 **DLB.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

 **Como siempre un placer saludarlos de este lado del monitor. Espero se encuentren bien :)**

 **De antemano lamento si existen faltas ortográficas, problemas narrativos u algún inconveniente en general.**

 **Mis ánimos no han estado al tope últimamente por problemas personales y a veces eso se logra transmitir a la historia, cosa que por supuesto espero no haya pasado aquí :)**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con otro capítulo más.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

Luego de salir de la casa con mi arranque de histeria, rebeldía y molestia, tomé el camino que me condujo directamente a la casa de la única persona en la que sentía podía confiar en ese momento… mi mejor amiga, Ino.

Estaba devastada y demasiado enojada para pensar, y aunque no le avisé que iría a verla, apenas me vio del otro lado de la puerta no dudó en entender que algo andaba mal conmigo, y sin dudarlo dos veces, me abrazó. No preguntó en ningún momento que me había pasado, su semblante se mantuvo tranquilo y con una paciencia admirable esperó en silencio que yo decidiera contarle lo que había sucedido. Me dio alojo y se mantuvo a mi lado en todo el tiempo que duré allí.

Se veía que estaba preocupada por mí, pero entendía que mis lágrimas y esa horrible expresión en mi cara, pedía a gritos que necesitaba espacio. Y fue exactamente eso lo que ella intentó darme.

Permanecí en su casa por al menos cinco días, en los cuales en ningún momento me comuniqué con Hiashi ni con ningún residente de la familia. Y aunque en más de una ocasión el llamó a Ino para saber de mí, nunca quise hablar con él. Sólo me bastó decirle que me encontraba bien. Nada más.

Todavía seguía enojada con él, y no era una tonta rabieta estúpida, no… me sentía traicionada, y por más que lo deseaba, esa sensación no quería desaparecer de mí.

Como es lo correcto las lágrimas no tardaron en cesar. Al segundo día ya podía hablar con tranquilidad, por lo que traté de explicarle a Ino en pocas palabras que había sucedido. Su madre entendió el problema y como buena amiga, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en seguir dándome alojo por algún tiempo. Y de mi parte, no tuve palabras para agradecerle.

Durante mi estadía allí, Sakura Haruno, prima de Ino y vieja amiga del instituto, vino de visita a la casa y terminó quedándose un buen tiempo. Trabajaba como modelo para una campaña importante en la zona, y eso le dio suficiente tiempo como para convivir un rato con nosotras.

Ella era hermosa y bastante amable, y su presencia en la casa, me hizo aún más fácil superar todo el rollo que había tenido durante el fin de semana.

Me sentía mejor, pero todavía no tenía intención de volver a mi hogar.

Pasó la semana y me vi en la obligación de salir de la residencia. La fiesta organizada para mi cumpleaños era en cuatro días y Lucía, como buena organizadora, nos llamó a Ino y a mí para informarnos que teníamos un tiempo limitado para decirle que cambios o arreglos deseábamos hacer. Así que, tras un breve recado de su parte, las tres, Sakura, Ino y yo, nos dirigimos al lugar reservado.

\- ¿En serio desean cambiar algo aquí? - preguntó Sakura sorprendida, al tiempo que sus ojos rondaban con admiración el lugar - ¡Pero si esto está precioso, chicas! ¿Qué más quieren hacerle?

Yo sonreí al escucharla y asentí, dándole la razón.

La organizadora había hecho un trabajo espléndido y eso no podía ponerlo en duda.

\- lo es, pero a Hinata siempre le gusta darle un toque personal. Al fin y al cabo es su fiesta y…

\- y como tal, quiero sentirla propia - agregué, completando las palabras de Ino. Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

Sakura nos miró y asintió.

\- entiendo, y eso implica hacer algo al respecto ¿cierto? - ambas en total silencio, asentimos y Sakura, tocando unos claveles posicionados a su izquierda, sonrió - bien, aunque todavía no entiendo qué demonios piensan cambiar o agregar, me parece buena la idea. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

\- primero quiero hablar con Lucía. Hay algo que quiero pedirle.

Y dando algunos pasos en dirección al salón principal, di con su carismática figura. Envolviéndome por completo a partir de ahí, en un sin números de trabajos problemáticos.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y me metí de lleno en la obra. Cambié algunas cosas, modifiqué otras, hice algunos agregados y perfeccioné las luces.

Todo estaba quedando como lo planeamos y eso me dio motivos suficientes para alegrarme. Me sentía dichosa, hacer un trabajo y mantener la mente ocupada, siempre permite un cierto porcentaje de relajación. Y me encantaba no poder pensar en lo que había pasado.

Pero cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, y terminamos el día _"laboral"_ , una llamada cambió por completo mi estado de relajación y me puso alerta. No esperé precisamente que él me llamara, y por el simple hecho de no saber qué diablos quería decirme, me puso los nervios de punta.

\- Hinata... - su tono ronco y galante hizo que de inmediato me pusiera rígida. El número no estaba registrado en mi celular, y fue por ello que cometí el error de contestar.

Tragué saliva y me infringí valor para no mandarlo al diablo. A veces, podía comportarme como una maldita perra, y no quería tener que usar esa patética actitud con personas que de verdad me importaban.

Tomé aire antes de contestar.

\- Si esperas que por el simple hecho de haberte contestado, piensas que me interesa tu llamada, estás muy equivocado Shikaku. No quiero hablar contigo.

\- lo sé, yo tampoco me siento cómodo haciendo esta llamada, pero te interesará lo que tengo que decirte - prometió.

\- no estoy interesada en escucharte - repliqué.

\- Hinata, puedes estar enojada y lo entiendo, pero sigo siendo tu padrino y realmente necesito que me escuches. Es importante que pueda hablar contigo ahora. ¿Puedes atender por tan sólo unos minutos?

Un nudo se fijó en mi garganta y fruncí los labios.

\- ¿Y ahora si estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Cinco malditos días después del incidente? - le recordé con molestia.

\- no hago esto para pelear contigo, Hinata - dijo con voz friolenta - si quieres mandarme al diablo, hazlo. Pero luego de escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Las cosas tienen su explicación.

\- pero ya no estoy dispuesta a escucharla.

\- ¿segura?

Guardé silencio un momento y le hice una seña a Ino – que me esperaba en el auto- para que aguardara mientras me volteaba.

\- cuando les pedí una explicación ninguno quiso dármela - le volví a reprochar, sintiendo la molestia de nuevo volver a mí - aguardé a que se movieran, a que soltasen aunque fuese una estúpida sílaba, y ninguno quiso hacerlo. ¿Ahora piensas que puedo creer que lo harán?

\- ellos no, pero yo sí.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

\- no sé si creerte.

\- puedo darte mi palabra - aseguró.

\- ¿tendré una explicación completa? - pregunté.

Entonces su línea guardó silencio.

\- tendrás una verdadera revelación.

Mordí mis labios y cerré los ojos mientras me sujeté con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

Por dentro maldecí. La curiosidad y las ganas de resolver el rompecabezas hicieron estragos en mi cerebro.

Odié tener que aceptar. Pero no tenía otra opción. Como una tonta rata atraía por el queso, caí en la trampa.

\- de acuerdo. Si prometes decirme todo, yo prometo presentarme.

\- entonces es un trato, cariño. Mañana estaré en la oficina a las ocho. Comunícate con Matsuri una vez entres al edificio y ella te dejará pasar. Allí tendremos la plática.

\- nada de sorpresas, Shikaku - le advertí, justo antes de que él riera entre dientes.

\- Que tengas una buena noche, Hinata.

Y luego de esa pequeña despedida, colgó.

Tardé un poco en guardar el celular y volver con Ino y Sakura, pero cuando lo hice, una extraña sensación me envolvió el pecho. Y no supe de qué manera interpretarla. Sólo podía esperar dentro de mí, que las cosas por fin, dieran con una solución definitiva.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Señorita Hyuga!, qué bueno verle por aquí - Matsuri, la elegante y bonita chica que trabajaba con mi padrino, me recibió a la mañana siguiente cuando a duras penas decidí presentarme en su despacho.

Su sonrisa y esa cordial expresión en su rostro no me reconfortaron en lo absoluto. Así que me digné a hacer un simple gesto con mi cabeza en señal de saludo.

Todavía no me encontraba de humor para fingir ser amable.

\- Shikaku me pidió que viniera. ¿Se encuentra ahora desocupado? - fui directo al grano, y por lo que pude notar, ella captó muy bien el mensaje.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, sí, me ha informado que venía. Tome - y me hizo entrega de un pequeño carnet - se lo otorgamos a quienes visitan el edificio. Ya sabe, permite que no existan inconvenientes de ningún tipo - explicó al ver mi expresión. El carnet decía _visitante_ , en letras grandes y azuladas, y entendí a qué se refería - El señor Shikaku está en su despacho y la está esperando en este momento. Si desea continuar por los ascensores, es el piso...

\- sí, si... recuerdo el lugar Matsuri. Gracias - y dando un leve cabeceo me marché directo al ascensor. Obviando del todo, el raro gesto en la cara de la castaña.

Mi aspecto esa friolenta mañana no era el mejor de todos. Pero con sinceridad, pese a saber que me encontraba horrible, no me importó.

Estaba cien por ciento cómoda con mis converse monocromáticas, mi short de blue jean y mi suéter de capucha. No había tenido una agradable noche, y el sólo hecho de pensar en arreglarme esa mañana, me dio una terrible jaqueca.

Además, venía por respuestas, y mi aspecto, era en lo último en lo que mi mente quería enfocarse en ese momento.

El pitido del ascensor avisándome que había llegado al piso, me sacó de mis pensamientos en un chasquido de dedos. Levanté la vista y me encontré cara a cara con dos puertas corredizas de cristal, con el nombre _Nara Corporation,_ impreso en el medio.

Volqué los ojos dándome valor a mí misma para continuar, y éstas no evitaron abrirse apenas toqué la afelpada alfombra con mis pies.

Caminé adormilada en dirección recta, hasta que otra castaña me recibió, pero ésta, al contrario de Matsuri, se dignó a detallar mi cuerpo de pies a cabezas con una mirada divertida en sus iris claras, antes de llamar por el intercomunicador a Shikaku y permitirme el paso.

Me obligué a respirar con profundidad para dejar pasar esa estúpida actitud a un lado, y, esperando lo mejor, seguí de largo, adentrándome de una vez por todas, al endemoniado despacho.

\- llegas tarde - la voz de mi padrino se hizo escuchar apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dio escalofríos escucharlo. Pegué mí frente a la madera y cerré los ojos durante algunos segundos. Justo en ese momento estaba replantándome el haber venido - Por un momento creí que te habías retractado y no vendrías - dijo, con un tono de voz pasible y bastante tranquilo.

Suspiré con tranquilidad al escucharlo y, tras tomar valor para darle por fin la cara, me separé de la puerta y caminé directo al escritorio. No esperé a que él me lo dijera, y con mi rostro totalmente inexpresivo, tomé asiento.

\- Pero admito que me alegra verte, Hinata.

Dejé que un breve silencio nos envolviera antes de decidirme por tomar la palabra.

\- ya saber por lo que he venido, Shikaku. No quiero prórrogas. Quiero que seas honesto.

Directo al grano. Tal y como quería que fuera.

\- lo seré, Hinata, lo prometo. Sólo quiero ser capaz de llevar la fiesta en paz. ¿Puedes permitirme eso aunque sea por algunos minutos? - se acomodó en la silla, y con una tranquilidad envidiable se apoyó sobre el escritorio, acercándose a mí.

Su mirada de inmediato se apaciguó.

\- primero quiero saber cómo estás.

\- ¿tú cómo crees? - respondí, totalmente a la defensiva.

\- Te marchaste hace una semana y no sabíamos nada de ti, Hinata. ¿Piensas que tu actitud desafiante me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a lo preocupado que estoy? - lo miré inexpresiva - no tienes idea de lo mucho que te apreciamos, pequeña - negó mirándome atento - de lo mucho que te amamos...

\- y ustedes no tienen idea de lo mucho que me dañó que decidieran apartarme.

\- nunca hicimos tal cosa - dijo rápido, y yo me tensé - nunca pretendimos hacerlo - agregó.

\- pretender y no hacer, son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Decidieron no incluirme en sus planes, y para agregarle más peso aún, decidieron de manera colectiva, no contarme nada - apreté los puños de mis manos para contenerme. Si no lo hacía la situación de nuevo me sobrepasaría - la preocupación que siento dentro de mi cuerpo, no tiene comparación, Shikaku. Me siento sola, y me siento traicionada. Las únicas personas en mi vida que realmente me importan, tomaron la decisión de evitarme. ¿Cómo piensas que puedo no estar disgustada por eso?

Sus labios se tensaron y tras apartar la mirada de mí, volvió a enderezar su cuerpo, pegando su espalda de nuevo a la silla.

\- lo siento - dijo apenado - nunca pensamos que las cosas se tornarían de ese modo... nunca creímos...

\- lo sé - lo interrumpí y él me miró - nunca contaron con que yo llegaría y les interrumpiría la velada ¿verdad? - sonreí sin gracia - lo entiendo, pero en serio, ya no me importa, lo único que quiero saber ahora, es el motivo del misterio. Más allá de la curiosidad, estoy preocupada. Mi padre, el ser que se supone comparte gran afinidad conmigo, se está comportando muy extraño, y el hecho de que eso esté sucediendo, me preocupa - me recargué del escritorio y lo miré con suma atención, esperando que sintiera en carne propia el miedo que yo sentía en ese momento - me preocupa él, Shikaku, nada más. Algo en mi pecho me advierte que algo va mal. Y yo sólo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando. Quiero poder tener la certeza de que lo que siento, es un error - sus oscuros ojos me miraron afligidos - dime que es un error... por favor- susurré, pero él sólo guardó silencio.

Luego de un rato, de estar callados y en pleno apogeo de miradas, él suspiró, se llevó las manos al rostro y negó cabizbajo.

\- las cosas tienen una explicación...

Comenzó, a lo cual yo asentí.

\- ya me lo habías dicho - afirmé, y él me volvió a mirar.

\- pero la explicación, Hinata, no es buena, ni mucho menos agradable.

Mi estómago de inmediato se volvió un hueco profundo y vacío.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Y con un hábil movimiento, tomó su tableta y me mostró lo que al parecer era una página bancaria.

Me la acercó, y yo la tomé.

\- primero puedes explicarme ¿qué significa esto? - preguntó, con un tono de voz neutral pero que yo sabía cargaba cierto grado de impaciencia.

De pronto me puse nerviosa.

\- esto es… ¿mi cuenta? - dije, admitiendo la verdad. No tenía idea de qué punto quería tocar. Aunque una parte de mí, comenzaba a sospecharlo.

Con la misma agilidad que me había pasado la tableta, me la arrebató de las manos. Para luego pararse del asiento en plan distracción y acercarse a la ventana.

\- hace una semana fuiste de compras ¿no es cierto?

Mis ojos se entreabrieron sorpresivos.

\- ¿qué?

\- Hace una semana - insistió - visitaste la tienda _WalterLing_ y usaste la tarjeta ¿no es cierto?

Mis nervios de inmediato se volvieron locos, y el frenesí de mi corazón tomando ritmo, casi hace que pierda el control. Pero, tomando un respiro y sin demostrar que sus palabras me habían afectado. Asentí. Tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- es cierto. Pasé por allí en la tarde luego de hacer algunas compras para la casa - dije, contactando mis ojos con su formada espalda.

\- ¿Qué compraste? - su pregunta me desorbitó.

\- ¿qué compré? - repetí, algo desconcertada.

\- ya lo oíste. ¿Qué fue lo que compraste, Hinata?

Su tono de voz tornándose más grueso y rasposo, no me agradó en lo absoluto. Frunciendo el ceño me levanté de la mesa.

Yo no había venido por un regaño. ¿A qué jugaba?

\- ¿y qué demonios tiene que ver eso con el asunto del domingo? - lo enfrenté, algo irritada.

Él de inmediato volteó a verme. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, y su gesto, era impasible.

\- tiene que ver. Y mucho. ¿Sabes qué cantidad de dinero gastaste en esa prenda?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Me quedé muda.

\- ¿sabes acaso la cantidad de dinero que ya le debes a la entidad bancaria?

Desvié la mirada. Sin saber que argumentar contra eso.

\- por supuesto que no lo sabes - se dignó a contestar Shikaku mientras se dirigía hacia un estante - durante años, tu padre y yo nos hemos encargado de tus deudas puesto que creíamos que te ayudábamos a que tu independencia fuera más llevadera. Pero te saliste de control, y ahora estamos cargando con las consecuencias de tus actos.

Me alejé del escritorio y me crucé de brazos, sin poder controlar los nervios de mi corazón.

\- todavía no entiendo la conexión. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Lo miré, y me extrañó ver que sostenía un gran y macizo papeleo sobre sus manos, que, al soltarlo sobre el escritorio, ocasionó un fuerte sonido que me hizo saltar en mi lugar.

\- ¿qué es eso? - pregunté, mirándolo.

\- cuentas.

\- ¿qué? - fijé la mirada en él y luego la devolví al escritorio.

\- para ser más exactos, son las transacciones que hemos tenido que hacer Hiashi y yo, durante los últimos dos años para cubrir la cuota semanal de tus gastos.

Tomé el enorme papeleo entre mis manos y comencé a detallarlo.

\- Esto... es una exageración... yo nunca...

\- tu nunca te mediste, y nosotros tuvimos que afrontar ese problema. Por lo que ahora, nos ha tocado a tu padre y a mí, pensar en la solución que podemos darle a esta significativa dificultad económica que se nos ha presentado.

Mis manos no paraban de tiritar mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja. No todo era mío, pero la mayoría me pertenecía. Eran mis gastos, y por ende, mi responsabilidad.

\- la compañía últimamente no ha tenido muy buen ingreso - me informó, a lo cual yo lo miré aterrada - Y pagar lo que debemos sin tener ganancias en estos momentos, se torna un problema puesto que no podemos cubrirlo todo, sin perder una parte importante de los ahorros.

\- yo... - no sabía que decir. Las palabras no querían salir.

Fui hasta allí con una intención. Pero en ese momento no podía ocultar la vergüenza.

 _¿Cómo mierda había dejado que eso pasara?_

De inmediato me sentí culpable por mi padre.

 _¿En serio había arruinado todo?_

Dejé los documentos sobre el escritorio y me viré a encararlo. Sus ojos oscuros seguían viéndose igual - lo pagaré - dije de un momento a otro, no encontrando ninguna otra cosa que decir - me haré cargo a partir de ahora. Lo prometo, yo... estaré al pendiente de los días y esto, no volverá a pasar.

\- Hiashi sabía que dirías eso... bueno, en realidad, todos lo sabíamos. Pero existe un inconveniente, Hinata. Conoces a tu padre. El consentirte para él es la razón de su existencia. Y nunca, mientras él estuviera vivo, iba a permitir que te responsabilizaras por simples cuentas.

\- ¡Pero eso es algo que yo puedo decidir!, ¡puedo hacerlo!, puedo encargarme…

\- no - negó - ya no puedes.

Y esa respuesta me dejó helada. Tensé por completo mi cuerpo, y la respiración tardó en llegar a mis pulmones.

Algo ahí definitivamente, no andaba bien.

\- ¿q-qué quieres decir con eso, Shikaku? - pregunté nerviosa, esperando a que su contestación me apaciguara un poco.

Pero, al contrario, no estaba preparada para escuchar aquella respuesta.

\- nos hemos hecho cargo ya - dijo, y yo me petrifiqué por completo.

\- Y ¿qué se supone que hicieron? - solté, ya sin aire en mis pulmones.

Shikaku cerró los ojos y desencajó un rápido suspiro. Luego recargó sus perlas negras sobre mí, y supe que lo que me diría a continuación, en efecto, no me agradaría en lo absoluto.

\- Llevados por la necesidad, hicimos cierto acuerdo que ayuda a la beneficencia del fondo monetario de la Empresa, Hinata. Tu cuenta personal ahora es manejada por completo por el joven Uzumaki, nuestro principal socio. Y a partir de hoy, es él quien se encargará de pagar tus deudas y de financiarte. Nuestras manos quedan libres, y tú, deberás cumplir con lo ya acordado.

El miedo de inmediato llegó a mi pecho, y con ello tocó mi corazón.

\- ¿Uzumaki? - pregunté, desconcertada - ¿Naruto Uzumaki?, ¿es a él a quien te refieres?

\- Así es - afirmó con serenidad. Yo fruncí el ceño totalmente crispada.

\- Él… ¿es socio de papá?, ¿pero cómo… cuándo….?

\- el día de tu interrupción, estábamos sellando el trato, y esa noche, se hizo oficial.

\- pero... ¡Eso no es posible!

\- por supuesto que lo es. La decisión fue tomada personalmente por tu padre. Como dueño exclusivo de la compañía, tiene derecho a asociarse.

Me enfurecí.

\- Mi padre puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con la compañía, Shikaku, eso me importa muy poco, pero hacer responsable al Uzumaki de mis finanzas es una maldita locura. ¿Acaso es una burla? ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho legal sobre mí!

Mi expresión se desfiguró por completo y solté un soplido que terminó por cortar el aire en mis pulmones. Estaba tan desconcertada y metida en mis alborotados pensamientos, que no sentí cuando Shikaku, tras decir: _No, pero pronto lo tendrá_ \- colocó una pequeña carpeta negra en mis manos con la palabra: _"Acuerdo",_ escrita en letras doradas justo en el medio.

Miré desconcertada lo que se me había entregado, y mis manos temblaron sin control mientras lo habría con lentitud.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Miré a Shikaku tratando de buscar una explicación en su mirada, pero no recibí nada.

\- eso, es el acuerdo al cual llegamos esa noche - respondió inexpresivo - y es la planificación que hemos hecho y lo que acordamos con el Uzumaki, para contar con su completa participación en nuestros negocios.

\- ¿y por qué me interesaría a mí leer algo así? - dije molesta. Sin todavía entender nada.

Él me miró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Su actitud de pronto me puso demasiado nerviosa.

Y cuando terminó de decir: - "porque tú mi querida niña, eres el tema principal y el pago acordado para sellar el trato" - el aliento de vida que quedaba dentro de mi pecho, terminó por desprenderse completamente.

Cuando volví la vista a la endemoniada carpeta, mis sonrosadas mejillas acabaron por palidecer.

En definitiva, si hubiese sufrido de problemas cardíacos, me hubiese dado un maldito infarto en ese momento.

Volví a mirar a Shikaku entre desconcertada y furiosa, y la capeta no tardó en caer de sopetón contra el frío suelo de mármol, dejando a su paso, la página principal abierta de par en par.

Y por ende, las palabras: _Acuerdo Matrimonial,_ expuestas con ímpetu ante el mundo.

No esperé a que él dijera absolutamente nada, con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, salí disparada del edificio con sólo una idea en la cabeza.

 _Hablar con papá._

Necesitaba hablar con él en ese preciso momento.

 _¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?_

Subí a mi coche y conduje frenética hacia su trabajo. Me bajé rápido sin siquiera preocuparme por cómo había estacionado el coche, y entré en el enorme edificio de su compañía.

No me detuve en ningún momento. Muchos gritaron mi nombre tratando de detenerme, pero la necesidad de verlo frente a frente y escucharlo negar lo que creía era yo una cruel broma de su parte, era necesaria.

Tomé las escaleras cuando los ascensores no acudieron a mi llamado y llegué al despacho dando claras señales de cansancio.

Kurenai se levantó de improvisto de su silla y me miró preocupada en cuanto conseguí entrar al piso, pero cuando trató de acercarse a mí, levanté una mano sin detenerme e hice que evitara dar un paso más en mi dirección.

Ella se paró en seco y pareció afectada, pero como estaba tan enojada, furiosa y triste por todo lo que había descubierto, no me importó su sufrimiento o su infortunada decepción, en ese momento sólo importaban los míos, y para su desgracia, no estaban del todo bien.

Las puertas de madera de roble del despacho de mi padre, me llamaban con inquietud a medida que mis pasos acelerados se acercaban al esperado destino. Los latidos de mi corazón incrementaban su poder y los nervios unidos a la clara molestia, me hacían tener escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Estaba tensa. El despacho de mi padre se encontraba a centímetros de mí, y no podía controlarme.

 _¿Cómo demonios se habían atrevido a hacerme esto? ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos?_

Empujé las pesadas puertas con mis delgados brazos y entré dando fuertes y firmes pasos. Mi mirada se dirigió de lleno a su escritorio y pude notar que estaba dándome la espalda.

Su clara falta de tacto por no querer mirarme en ese momento, me enfureció más. Y como estaba tan molesta, no tuve problemas por comenzar el desalmado interrogatorio sin perder ni un ápice de tiempo.

\- ¡dime que no es cierto! - le pedí, con las lágrimas ya al borde del precipicio - dime por favor que no te atreviste a hacerlo, papá - me estaba presionando a mí misma para evitar llegar hasta su escritorio y enfrentarlo directamente, pero con sinceridad, me estaba costando demasiado no hacerlo - ¡Dime que esto es una maldita broma de mal gusto, por favor! - grité, ya con nada de aire en mis pulmones y sin poder evitar lucir más patética - dime que no… que no es cierto… por favor…

Estaba desconsolada y con los ánimos por el piso, pero en ese momento, justo cuando creí que no se atrevería nunca a verme la cara, la silla detrás del escritorio dio un giro lento, y yo me quedé sin palabras.

La retina me tembló, y una pequeña y resbaladiza lágrima se escurrió por mi sorpresivo rostro.

\- Hola, Hinata - Quien estaba sentado en el sillón de mi padre, no era él, sino el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki.

 _¿Pero qué mierda hacía él aquí?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Por otro lado, dentro de un lujoso despacho.**

Un preocupado Shikaku se encontraba sentado en su sillón mirando directamente la carpeta del _acuerdo_ que su ahijada había dejado caer en el suelo, y que a la vez se encontraba sobre su escritorio, al tiempo que sostenía sobre su oído un pequeño intercomunicador.

Las cosas se habían salido de control una vez Hinata se marchó del edificio, pero nada podía hacer ya. Sólo esperar las repercusiones que tanto Hiashi, Uzumaki, Kurenai y él mismo, sabrían que tendrían por planear lo que planearon.

\- ¿y bien?, ¿qué tal ha resultado todo?- preguntó un preocupado Hyuga del otro lado de la línea.

\- no mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿ha resultado tan mal?

\- no me ha dejado terminar de explicarle. Le he dicho lo del compromiso y lo de las exageradas cuentas, pero sólo abordé el tema, no me dejó profundizarlo.

\- ¿Y qué hizo?

\- se marchó corriendo del edificio en cuanto vio tu firma y la del Uzumaki en el documento. Creo que no quiso saber nada más.

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- ¿crees que el plan realmente funcione, Shikaku? - preguntó el castaño algo apenado - cuando Naruto quiso darle una explicación más lógica a lo del supuesto compromiso, no pude creer que lo tomaría por lo de sus cuentas y con la idea de hacerse socio de la compañía.

\- sí, lo sé, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero parece que sí funcionará. Hinata se quedó helada y no supo que decir en cuanto asocié la deuda con su unión con el Uzumaki. Sabe que se ha excedido, y eso es algo bueno puesto que así tendrá más clara la razón de nuestro acuerdo. Y tendremos la excusa perfecta.

\- pero no lo aceptará - insistió el Hyuga - Decirle que la razón de su compromiso es porque no podemos seguir pagando sus desorbitantes deudas, no la hará cambiar de opinión. Conseguirá un trabajo y me pedirá tiempo para solucionarlo. Eso no la detendrá.

\- tienes razón, pero eso es algo que ya quedará de tu parte solucionar, hermano.

\- ¿qué quieres decir?

\- tomaste una decisión ¿no es así?

\- sí

\- entonces tienes que lograr que esa decisión se cumpla a como dé lugar.

\- pero no puedo ser inflexible con ella, Shikaku. ¡Es mi hija!

\- y es por esa misma razón que debes serlo, Hiashi, ahora más que nunca todo dependerá de tu actitud hacia ella. Debes ser fuerte y afrontarla. Dejarles las cosas claras y hacerle saber que tus decisiones ya fueron tomadas y que ella, no tiene ningún derecho a pasar por encima de ti.

\- sabrá que miento. Sabrá que nada de lo que yo le diga es verdad. No me tomará en serio. Y su actitud desafiante y rebelde aparecerá. Estoy seguro.

\- tengamos fe. Trabajaré contigo para que entienda. Haremos todo lo que haga falta para que termine por aceptar su compromiso. Una vez envuelta en tanto ajetreo, tú estarás más tranquilo y podremos solucionar el asunto de la operación y todo lo demás. Terminará bien, hermano, no te preocupes.

Otro breve silencio apareció, y ambos permanecieron tranquilos, recapacitando en las palabras dichas.

\- Naruto dijo que quería enamorarla, Shikaku, pero todavía estoy inseguro. Le estoy dando una responsabilidad demasiado grande a ese chico.

\- él aceptó los términos, Hiashi. Él sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

\- no, Shikaku, no lo sabe. Lo está haciendo por mí, como un favor, pero no es justo que me permita adueñarme de una parte de su vida así como así. ¡Lo estoy comprometiendo con mi hija! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

\- en el bienestar de Hinata, por supuesto.

\- ¿su bienestar? - el castaño rio sin gracia - me odiará si hago que esto siga su curso, Shikaku. Arruinaré nuestra relación y acabaré con la vida sentimental de Naruto por mi empeño en ocultarle la enfermedad a mi hija.

\- el motivo tiene validez cuando quieres evitarle un severo daño emocional a Hinata, Hiashi. Sabes por lo que pasó cuando su madre murió. No quieres que se repita la historia y eso es admirable.

\- tal vez sólo estoy siendo egoísta - Shikaku guardó silencio - Metí a dos muchachos en una situación que supera cualquier expectativa y es por mi culpa, por no querer aceptar que es necesario ser sincero con mi hija.

\- el amor nos lleva a hacer cualquier cantidad de inigualables cosas, hermano. Ya hemos tomado una decisión. Y es importante que permanezcamos fiel a ella. Todo por el bienestar de Hinata.

\- sí, ¿pero a qué costo?

Otro breve silencio abarcó la línea y Shikaku suspiró con pesadez.

\- al que sea necesario - la llamada finalizó luego de algunas palabras más, y ambos adultos permanecieron en sus respectivas salas totalmente pensativos. Se habían metido en un rollo realmente grande.

Y ahora la verdadera prueba, estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueeeeno… eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Ya saben… Cualquier duda, recomendación o aportación en general a la historia será totalmente bienvenida a través de sus comentarios. Háganme saber que piensan de la historia o del capítulo en sí.**

 **Esperaré sus respuestas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Se me cuidan mucho.**

 **DLB**

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE MÍ PARA TÚ:**_

*- Guest: Gracias por el comentario :D Espero este capítulo te haya resultado igual de agradable. Cuídate. DTB

*- Akime Maxwell : Gracias por tu comentario Akime :D, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero este capítulo no haya sido la excepción. Cuídate. DTB


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

\- ¿¡Qué!? - la voz chillona de Ino unido a su exuberante grito lleno de sorpresa, me hizo cerrar los ojos con cansancio mientras mi cabeza se hundía en una depresión aún mayor.

Decidir contarle todo lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas, en cierta parte me reconfortaba, pero, al igual que ella, yo todavía no quería aceptar por ningún motivo que esa noticia fuera cierta, por lo que su pronosticada reacción, no me hizo sentir mejor.

Asentí aturdida antes de lanzarme de espaldas contra el colchón. Mi corazón todavía latía fuerte contra mi caja torácica, y por más que trataba de controlarlo, no podía.

\- me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad? - preguntó de pronto, golpeando mi pierna para llamar mi atención. Había regresado hacía poco de mi encuentro no esperado con el Uzumaki, y mis nervios de por sí descontrolados por la noticia, seguían aturdidos por todo lo que había sucedido dentro de ese despacho. Hubiera dado todo de mí, para que mis palabras sólo fueran eso, una cruel broma.

Cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios con presión. Entonces respondí:

\- No creo ser tan tonta como para jugar con algo así, Ino - le reclamé, todavía con los ojos cerrados y tratando de concentrarme para no volver a perder los estribos - es una total estupidez. Pero es la verdad. No sé qué diablos estaban pensando mi papá y Shikaku para aceptar un trato así.

\- ¡pero qué horror! - exclamó, volviendo a golpearme, cosa que hizo que la mirara mal - ¿Cómo pueden comprometerte con alguien desconocido así como así? - dijo, ignorando mi gesto - ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

\- Dímelo a mí - susurré con cansancio estrujando mi rostro - mi padre me compromete con un chico a quien no conozco, y para colmo, lo hace responsable de mis finanzas - solté un suspiro irritado y me dieron ganas de golpear a alguien - ¿¡pero cómo demonios me vi involucrada en esto!? - pregunté a la nada. Ino no respondió y a mí, me dieron unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Literalmente, de la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser una chica totalmente soltera que amaba la independencia, a estar comprometida con un chico del cual no sabía absolutamente nada más allá de su nombre.

 _¿Acaso eso era sensato?_ ¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar?

Me vi acorralada entre una molestia innegable y una recóndita tristeza. En realidad, ya no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Había pasado una de las semanas más horrendas de mi vida, y los días oscuros al parecer, no querían terminar de irse.

Me acurruqué en las piernas de Ino y ella comenzó a hacerme cariños en el pelo. Su manera apaciguada de acariciarlo, me sosegó un poco. Casi podía recordar con detalle los mimos de mi madre. Y en ese momento, me pregunté qué hubiese pasado si ella aún seguiría con vida. ¿Estaría de acuerdo con mi padre?, me pregunté melancólica, pero casi de inmediato deseché esa idea. Mamá tenía un carácter dulce y tranquilo, y a su vez, poseía el don de encontrar soluciones donde muchos no podían.

Si los problemas económicos nos hubiesen acorralado en aquel tiempo, de seguro comprometerme con alguien para asegurar mi futuro económico y personal, no hubiese tenido cabida a la realidad. Y era por esa razón, que no comprendía del todo aquella decisión. Papá también era bastante racional. Y esa idea, no tenía nada de racional. Entonces ¿por qué insistía en hacerlo?

\- no tienes idea de cómo me siento en este momento, Ino - mis ojos picaron, pero me obligué a retener mi sentimentalismo para abarrotarme de resentimiento y determinación. Tenía que lograr hacer algo para poner las cosas en perspectiva y buscarle una solución afable. Tenía que ser como mamá. ¿Qué habría hecho ella en mi posición?

Me lamenté al no encontrar respuesta inmediata.

\- no sé qué decirte, nena – confesó, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro lleno de cansancio- pero quiero ser capaz de ayudarte. Lo reitero. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Hiashi insiste tanto en el compromiso?

\- no lo sé. No he hablado con él personalmente. Pero los comentarios de Shikaku me han encaminado a la supuesta raíz de todo.

\- ¿lo hicieron?

\- sí - me tensé al recordar haber leído el aparente contrato que daría inicio al compromiso entre es rubio y mi persona.

\- ¿y…? - la insistencia de Ino me hizo soltar una larga y bullosa exhalación. Cuando mis pulmones necesitaron recargar el oxígeno, este vino acompañado de palabras.

\- Su excusa es la falta de consideración que he tenido con el dinero, Ino.

\- ¿el dinero?

Moví la cabeza afirmando en silencio.

\- las deudas que tengo son muy elevadas, y la compañía de papá no ha tenido un buen ingreso en los últimos meses. No puede seguir costeando mis gastos y el tonto del Uzumaki ha decidido hacerse cargo del problema - bufé irritada, y mis ojos dieron de lleno con la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba frente a nosotras - ¿Puedes creerlo? Pedir la mano de la hija de tu socio para salvarla de un lamentable quiebre económico - ironicé, con voz aguda y de programa televisivo. Luego me reí sin gracia mientras mi cabeza seguía reiterando una y otra vez aquellos desagradables recuerdos - la mejor telenovela jamás inventada.

\- estoy de acuerdo.

Por más que buscaba una verdadera y sensata razón para creer en lo que decían, no la encontraba. El dinero podría ser el problema, pero yo tenía dos manos a las cuales recurrir y piernas fuertes que me facilitarían el trabajo para mantenerme y pagar mis deudas. Y aunque nunca lo había hecho por el insólito miedo de mi padre a verme trabajar y ganar un sueldo por cuenta propia, siempre existía una primera vez. Y yo, estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa antes de comprometerme con un desconocido.

Y cuando decía cualquier cosa, lo decía de verdad.

Ino dejó de mover la mano por encima de mi cabeza de manera abrupta y yo me distraje. Al parecer, algo le preocupaba bastante, y su gesto, me dio confirmación de ello.

\- dime algo Hina… - me dijo, con voz temblorosa y algo apagada, lo cual me puso nerviosa.

\- ¿si? - pregunté con cautela, casi en un murmullo bajo y ronco y todavía con la vista perdida en la lámpara.

\- estás diciendo todo esto pero, de todas maneras no es algo oficial ¿verdad?, tú todavía tienes potestad de cancelar el compromiso si quieres. No es como si te estuvieran obligando o algo parecido... ¿cierto?

Sus palabras me bloquearon por completo y retuve una oleada de desolación que quiso apoderarse de mí. Adormecí los ojos y me estrujé más fuerte contra ella, casi como si quisiera desaparecer.

Esta noticia venía de mal en peor. Y yo, no quería tener que contestarle. De sólo acordarme de la pequeña cláusula que mi padre había impuesto en su testamento, las ganas de llorar volvían repentinamente a mis ojos.

Hubo un breve minuto de silencio en la habitación hasta que otro gran y agudo chirrido lleno de sorpresa, se escuchó por todo lo alto.

Mi falta de respuestas le dio a entender que me encontraba atrapada. Y en cierta forma, así era.

\- ¡A la mierda! ¿¡Lo están haciendo!? - soltó de pronto - ¡Hinata! - Y me obligó a responderle con otro golpe, esta vez, dirigido a mi brazo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré. Una, dos, tres veces… cuando ya comenzaba a hiperventilar de nuevo, fui capaz de contactar con su enfurecido rostro. Desde abajo, mi mirada demostraba decepción, la suya, irritabilidad.

\- sí, en parte - confesé, y su extrañeza aumentó casi en un cien por ciento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - su mirada se mostró preocupada y me miró con urgencia.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos y bufé.

\- ¿recuerdas el proyecto que presenté el mes pasado para el orfanato "S _ueños y Esperanzas"?_

 _-_ sí, lo recuerdo - asintió - aquél que te colocaba como cabecilla para financiarlo ¿no es así?

\- ujum...

\- ¿y?, ¿qué sucede con eso? - insistió al ver mi cara de terror.

\- mi padre, era quien tenía la potestad de firmar los papales definitivos que me permitían tomar parte de mi herencia para invertirla allí. Pero se le presentaron muchos inconvenientes y al final no lo hizo. Ahora, está implícito en su testamento que para poder tener control del dinero que necesito, debo aceptar el compromiso y casarme con el Uzumaki.

Una gran O envolvió por completo el contorno de su boca y sus delineadas cejas, se alzaron hasta el tope.

\- mierda... - dijo, antes de dejarse caer sin fuerzas de espaldas contra la madera barnizada de la cama- ahora sí estás completamente jodida. ¿Cómo harás?

Cerré los ojos y con molestia me levanté como un resorte, quedando sentada casi en la orilla.

\- ¡No lo sé! - admití - los niños necesitan el dinero y yo me comprometí en ayudarlos. ¿Cómo voy a poder declinar mi oferta ahora si soy lo único con lo que cuentan?

\- habla con tu padre.

\- no me escuchará.

\- podrías intentarlo…

\- ¡No! - dije con pánico y molestia - no quiero ni pensar en verlo en este momento, Ino, mucho menos hablar con él, siento que si lo hago saldrá de mí un dragón que evaporizará todo lo que hay a su alrededor, a él incluyéndolo - declaré. Volviéndome hacia ella y haciendo que nuestras rodillas chocaran - cuando fui a verlo a su despacho luego de enterarme, tenía la intención de confrontarlo y exigirle respuestas, pero ahora, algo dentro de mí me dice que no es una buena idea. Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

\- pero necesitas intentarlo, Hina - sentí su mano en mi hombro - lo necesitas hacer. A como dé lugar.

\- no ganaré nada con eso, Ino - tomé mi cara y la cubrí con mis manos, llena de desesperación - No lo haré. Será una completa pérdida de tiempo y no quiero arruinar nuestra relación por algo así. Nos merecemos algo mejor, Ino. Además, de seguro Shikaku estará al pendiente, y si es algo planeado con minuciosidad, que es lo más probable, no serán tan incrédulos al dejarme actuar como quiera. Me tienen acorralada, y presiento que lo mejor por ahora será quedarme tranquila.

-cariño, lo entiendo, pero esto es algo serio. ¡Estamos hablando de casarte con alguien!, Hinata, no de jugar carritos chocones. De alguna manera tienes que intervenir e imponerte. ¡Es tu vida! Al demonio con lo que se supone es correcto. Ellos tomaron la decisión de pasar por encima de tu criterio y de tus sentimientos. Y eso es muy grave, nena.

\- lo sé, lo sé - mis ojos picaron - pero, es mi padre… ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?

Levanté el rostro para a encararla y sentí las sábanas envolverse en mis entumecidos dedos.

\- ¿qué se supone que haga con eso, Ino? - le pregunté, esperando una respuesta que simplificara todo y lo volviera sencillo - ¿Qué hago? - insistí - ¿revelarme?, ¿imponerme?, ¿negarme? - sacudí la cabeza - nada de eso funcionará, Ino. Nada - su mirada se endureció y apartó los ojos de mí, decepcionada - si lo dejo todo con la excusa de querer pagarlo por mi cuenta, el dinero que planeaba usar en los niños se perderá, y no es justo para ellos - miré mis manos - realmente me tienen acorralada, y por más que trato de visualizar una salida, no la encuentro. Puedo declinar la oferta del Uzumaki, adquirir control de mis finanzas y pagarlas luego de conseguir algún empleo pero, si hago eso ¿qué será del orfanato, Ino? ¿Qué será de los niños? ¿Qué será de Hanabi? - un nudo se movió hasta el medio de mi tráquea cuando mi mente idealizó el tener que apartarme de ella - todo caerá en ruinas y se hundirá. Y si eso llegase a ocurrir, no me lo perdonaría. Nunca.

\- pero Hinata. No es justo.

\- no, no lo es - estuve de acuerdo - pero me atraparon. Se aseguraron que no tuviera opción para rechazarlo. Lo planearon bien, Ino. Demasiado para mi gusto. Ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared. Si doy una paso hacia atrás, los niños no tendrán el sustento necesario para que su hogar siga de pie y, si sigo adelante con su idea descabellada y me dejo hacer, terminaré arruinando mi vida para siempre - mordí mis labios y volví a acurrucarme entre las piernas de la Yamanaka. Su único consuelo fue acogerme para luego volver a acariciarme el pelo. Reconfortándome en silencio - ¿Se supone que haga lo correcto y me arriesgue, o sólo soy egoísta y termino mandando todo al diablo?

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- yo… no lo sé - contestó, algo apagada - disculpa, soy una pésima amiga, pero no tengo idea de qué decirte. Se supone que esto no pasa hoy en día, Hinata. Yo…

\- tranquila - la interrumpí, sonriendo para mis adentros - No tienes que decir nada. Entiendo. Yo en tu lugar tampoco sabría qué hacer con toda esta repentina y loca situación. Es sólo que… me siento atrapada.

\- y yo mal por ti, Hina. Por todo esto. No sé ni que pensar al respecto. Pero sigo insistiendo. Debes hablar con Hiashi. Tienes que escucharlo de sus labios. Necesitas una explicación, mereces una explicación, pero no de terceros, si no de él mismo - detuvo de nuevo sus caricias y me hizo volcar la mirada hacia ella - Intuyes que algo aquí huele mal ¿verdad?

Desvié la mirada y asentí. Ino tenía razón. Desde que el comportamiento de mi padre se había vuelto tan ausente y poco ameno conmigo, tuve la sensación de que me ocultaba algo importante. Y no hablo de algo como lo del compromiso, sino de un hecho aún más problemático.

No sabía qué hacer con esa palpitante y ensordecedora sensación que yacía instalada en mi pecho y me advertía de la sospecha. Por sobre todas las cosas, Hiashi era mi padre, y que decidiera por cuenta propia ocultarme algo, aun sabiendo que nuestra relación era estrecha y comprometida la una con la otra desde que murió mamá, era lo que me preocupaba.

¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente grave como para obligarlo a guardar silencio? ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente grave como para querer mantenerme a raya?

No lo sabía y eso, era lo que me preocupaba. Por eso tenía tanto miedo a la confrontación.

\- sé que algo más allá de un problema económico lo está impulsando a tomar esta decisión, Ino. Pero no tengo idea de qué. Y mi cabeza, no quiere seguir imaginando cosas.

Y de verdad, no quería. La imaginación suele ser un arma punzante de doble filo. Y mi maltrecho corazón ya tenía suficiente con afrontar lo que me estaba pasando. No quería tener que agregar preocupaciones de más.

\- Entonces lo dejaremos pasar por ahora, pero no podemos fingir que no está sucediendo nada, Hinata. Esto de por sí ya es bastante preocupante. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Asentí con paciencia y ella volvió a acurrucarme como una mamá osa consolando a su cachorro, dejando de por sí, el tema saldado.

Sonreí con gratitud. En esos días así, era cuando más agradecía de tenerla en mi vida.

Desafortunadamente, el silencio no duró por mucho tiempo.

\- bueno, sé que quieres cortar rollo con lo del compromiso y demás, Hina, pero tengo que preguntarlo, ¿al menos el tipo es guapo? - su voz ahora más apaciguada y con un tono juguetón cargado en su pregunta, llamó mi atención. Le miré y luego fruncí el gesto.

Sin decirle nada, tomé mi celular que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, y busqué en internet su nombre. Dos millones de resultados congruentes a mi búsqueda de improvisto llenaron mi pantalla. Cuando alcancé a darle a la palabra: _Imágenes,_ su rostro atractivo y su profunda mirada azulina, contactó directamente conmigo. Gruñí molesta apenas le miré, y con la necesidad de apartarlo lo más rápido de mi vista, le pasé el celular a mi interesada amiga.

\- ¿¡pero qué…? ¿Naruto? - moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa sobre sus piernas mientras ella seguía con la mirada sobre el celular.

\- sí, ese es su nombre - dije, observando sin ningún interés especial el dedo meñique de mi mano.

\- e-él… él es - el tartamudeo en su voz me hizo observarla con desconcierto.

\- sí, lo sé, demasiado atractivo… - admití sin interés volcando los ojos. Al menos en eso aquel sujeto tenía las de ganar, podía aceptarlo. Pero aun así, su belleza seguía sin lograr hacerme cambiar de opinión, por lo que realmente, no era tan importante.

Ino bajó mi celular y luego contactó con mi rostro. Su repentino y sepulcral silencio, me tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿ahora se puede saber que te sucede? - le pregunté. No esperaba esa reacción. O al menos, no de ella.

\- realmente él… él es… ¿tu prometido?

Entrecerré los ojos y traté de detallar con incredulidad su extraña actitud.

De la nada había perdido cualquier gramo de molestia y en cambio, una cruda e inesperada actitud fría, distante y llena de incredulidad y pasmo, adornaban cada una de sus facciones.

No entendía de qué iba todo aquello.

\- Sí, Ino, te lo he dicho desde que llegué.

\- ¡claro que no lo has hecho! - gritó indignada y yo me retraje casi tan rápido como ocurrió su cambio de personalidad. _¿Ahora qué diablos le pasaba?_

\- ¿podrías calmarte? - le pedí, pero fue en vano. No me hizo ningún caso. En cambio se puso de pie de un salto y me obligó a apartarme casi con agresividad de ella.

\- ¡Maldición Hinata!, sólo has nombrado su estúpido apellido, yo no tenía idea de que él era… ¡mierda! - Podía ver terror en su mirada y por lo tanto, me comencé a preocupar.

\- Ino, ¿quieres tratar de calmarte? No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto, yo...

\- Hinata, esto es grave, esto es… - me interrumpió con palabras apresuradas, pero luego guardó silencio, volvió a echarle una ojeada a la pantalla del celular y negó desorientada.

\- ¿el qué? - insistí pero pese a ello, no contestó al momento - ¿Ino? - me apoyé sobre los codos y me levanté para mirarla mejor. Estaba pálida y bastante sorprendida. No supe que pensar - ¿estás bien?

Negó ofuscada.

\- ¿qué te pa…

\- él es Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata - dijo de pronto, interrumpiéndome. Volqué los ojos al escucharla decir algo que era más que evidente.

\- sí, Ino, el reconocido modelo y empresario exitoso que aparece en tus tontas revistas de farándula. Lo conozco, yo…

\- No, Hinata… - siguió mirándome inquieta. Y para lo que dijo a continuación, no estuve preparada - Él es el Naruto Uzumaki de Sakura.

Un vacío incómodo y lleno de sorpresa me envolvió el estómago como una ráfaga arremetiendo contra el oleaje.

Una rara sensación se expandió por mi pecho y cayó en caída libre hacia mis pies. Éstos, totalmente incontrolables, se desvanecieron sin poder controlar mi peso y caí de culo sobre el colchón.

Las cosas todavía venían de mal en peor.

\- ¿te refieres a que él y Sakura…?

\- sí, el romance de verano que no llegó a más de una noche, ¿lo recuerdas?

Asentí consternada y me quedé viendo a la nada.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Y es que ¿cómo no hacerlo?, el cómo la prima de Ino nos había relatado esa ferviente historia de pasión desenfrenada de una noche con un desconocido, no era algo que se te olvide con facilidad.

Sakura nos había hablado hacía por lo menos dos años y medio de una aventura que había surgido en su vida cuando su agente, llevado por la necesidad de hacerla surgir, le programó una sesión de fotos en la capital con un renombrado artista para una campaña publicitaria de un perfume unisex. El chico Uzumaki era el rostro principal, y tras la acalorada sesión de fotos, surgió entre ellos una química instantánea. Ella se arrepentía del hecho, puesto que aún en ese entonces Sasuke Uchiha, su actual pareja, quería estar con ella, pero de igual forma había sucedido y eso, no era para nada bonito de recordar cuando aquél chico era el mismo tipejo con el que me habían comprometido.

¿¡Pero como demonios mi vida se había vuelto tan complicada de la noche a la mañana!?

\- esto… esto tiene que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto, Ino - le dije, luego de un largo silencio.

\- lo sé - contestó, ya más calmada y dejando el celular encima de la mesita de noche antes de sentarse a mi lado. Ambas quedamos mirando al frente sin enfocarnos en nada en particular - esto es problemático ¿no? - dijo, y no sé por qué razón me comencé a reír.

Tal vez la presión que yacía en todo mi cuerpo se había salido de control, y si no me permitía llorar de la impotencia, con algo tenía que desahogarme.

Reí cuanto pude hasta que mis mejillas dolieron. Ino me miraba con gracia desde su posición, pero no agregó nada hasta que me calmé. Las crudas noticias me habían golpeado fuerte. Y por ese día había tenido más que suficiente.

\- ¿Qué haremos? - me preguntó, cuando ya no salía de mi boca más que suspiros para controlar mi respiración.

\- no lo sé - sonreí sin gracia - realmente ya no sé ni que decir, Ino. Esto… se ha salido de control. Siento que si no me doy un respiro por hoy, terminaré explotando.

Sentí una presión en mis manos y al bajar el rostro noté que ella me las presionaba con agrado.

\- entiendo - me sonrió de vuelta - ¿Qué tal un pastel de chocolate y nata para pasar el trago amargo? - propuso, a lo cual tuve que asentir.

Quería distraerme y se lo agradecí.

Además, no conocía nada más allá del chocolate para limpiar mis penas.

\- ¿con nutella extra? - pregunté, al tiempo que me levantaba para seguirla fuera de la habitación.

\- por supuesto - me guiñó y ambas nos dirigimos en total silencio a la cocina.

Desde que me había estado quedando en su casa, esta era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos solas. Su mamá y Sakura habían salido hace un par de horas para realizar algunas compras y la casa de por sí, lucía bastante apagada sin sus presencias.

Por extraño que parezca, me había acostumbrado muy rápido a ellas. Y fue algo que tuve que retribuirle al hecho de que se habían comportado demasiado amables conmigo. En especial Sakura, quien me había ayudado a no pensar en nada más que en las locas hazañas que desempeñaba con Ino para alegrarme el día.

De sólo imaginar que tenía que decirle aquella noticia, un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo. ¿Cómo demonios reaccionaría a eso? ¿Le afectaría siquiera?

Ino pasó de mí antes de que mis pensamientos siguieran formulando esas preguntas, y se dirigió directo a servir la deliciosa torta que había preparado su madre el día anterior. Estaba deliciosa, y quise distraerme con su sabor una vez terminó por colocarla frente a mí junto a un frío vaso de leche.

Estaba agotada. Mis párpados cada vez pasaban más y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr sentarme en el taburete.

Cuando ella tomó asiento junto a mí, algo pasó por mi cabeza y detuve el pedazo que dirigía a mi boca para volcarme a encararla, lo cual logró que ella hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - me dijo extrañada, con el tenedor a medio camino.

Levanté la vista hacia sus cuencas verdes e hice una mueca.

\- ¿qué pasará con lo que acabamos de descubrir, Ino? - quise saber. Ella pareció dudar.

\- ¿te refieres a…

Asentí.

\- Sakura - completé - ¿crees que debemos contarle? ¿Crees que sería bueno decirle la verdad?

\- ¿de qué verdad habláis ustedes dos? - una fuerte pero pausada voz unida al tintineo de unas llaves y al sonido de una puerta cerrándose, nos paralizó a la rubia y a mí en un par de segundos. Cuando le dimos vuelta al taburete para comprobar nuestra desdicha, quedamos frente a una pelirosa extrañada que se encontraba viéndonos con atención desde la entrada de la cocina, a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Tenía el abrigo mojado como si afuera estuviese cayendo una suave llovizna, y sobre sus manos cargaba un par de bolsas de supermercado.

Mi boca quedó muda. La de Ino, igual.

\- ¿y bien? - comenzó de nuevo cuando notó nuestro repentino silencio - ¿de qué queréis hablarme? - y se acercó. Apenas noté que dejaba las bolsas y su abrigo a un lado para encararnos mejor. De inmediato supe que la alternativa de no contarle nada era casi imposible de lograr.

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban. Y muy dentro de mí, no entendía la razón de mi involuntario nerviosismo. No podía controlarlo.

Por mi cabeza pasó cada cosa que había ocurrido a lo largo de la semana y me tensé.

Miré a Ino y ésta a su vez me miró a mí, había resignación en su mirada, en la mía, creo que pánico.

La rubia me hizo una seña con la cabeza en confirmación para que hablara y con el nudo muy sujeto a mi tráquea, solté sin escrúpulo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

\- estoy comprometida, Sakura - dije, mirando como sus ojos jades se dilataban a medida que pasaba el tiempo - y eso no es todo…

\- ¿a-ah no?

Ino carraspeó y yo negué.

\- No. Su prometido es nada más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki - soltó de la nada, completando la información por mí- el chico que conociste hace dos años - terminó, y antes de que Sakura siquiera dijera algo al respecto, continué con la narración y le comenté todo lo que había sucedido. Desde que comenzó esta dramática y descabellada historia cuando me enteré esa mañana en el despacho de Shikaku lo que habían planeado, hasta lo que acabábamos de descubrir hacía minutos.

Ella no interrumpió nuestro relato en ningún momento, y cuando terminamos, tanto Ino como yo tuvimos que insistirle en que dijera algo. Se había quedado tan sorprendida y muda que hacía que nuestros nerviosismos aumentaran con cada minuto.

La miramos y esperamos en silencio a que reaccionara pero, por más que lo hicimos, cuando por fin dio su opinión, ninguna de las dos estuvo preparada para escuchar aquello.

\- C-Creo entonces que tengo que felicitarte, nena - se dirigió a mí, por lo que me tensé aún más. Ella sonreía con agradable gracia.

\- ¿p-por qué? - pregunté, y estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡tienes suerte!, al menos el desgraciado que te eligieron es un potente motor en la cama.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Ino se atragantó con un pedazo de pastel y su esfuerzo por respirar normal hizo que cayeran migajas en mi brazo - ¿pero qué dices?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- la verdad - se giró a encararme y me susurró -: no dejes que esa decisión te derrumbe. Por lo menos no lo han hecho tan mal.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - insistí.

Se mordió los labios y me sonrió mostrando una estupenda sonrisa.

\- Que eligieron bien. Naruto es... especial.

\- ¿qué eligieron bien? ¿Especial? ¡Pero Sakura!, ¿acaso escuchaste el resto de la historia?

Ella juntó las cejas.

\- por supuesto que lo hice - aseguró.

\- ¿y?

\- ¿y qué? - preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿por qué no estás molesta? - cuestionó la Yamanaka.

La Haruno se mostró aún más confundida.

\- ¿creían que me enfadaría cuando me contaras que estás comprometida, y no por tu elección, con un chico con el que dormí sólo una vez hace ya dos años? - mis mejillas se sonrojaron. La verdad, exponiéndolo de ese modo la pelirosa lo hacía sonar bastante estúpido.

De pronto me sentí muy tonta y no pude evitar sonreír. Mis nervios por contárselo al igual que los de Ino habían sido sólo una exageración. La pelirosa estaba tan relajada y fresca como una lechuga en pleno apogeo de vida.

\- nosotras creímos que…

\- creyeron que el pasado seguía importándome y que me volvería loca por algo tan tonto como eso- nos guiñó un ojo comprensiva antes de comenzar a guardar las compras en la despensa - lo entiendo chicas, de verdad, pero no es algo que me interese tanto. Ya saben lo que pienso de esa noche. Además, no es por mí por quien debieron preocuparse - y me miró - me has dicho que no tienes alternativa ¿verdad?

Yo asentí. Dándole la razón.

\- se han asegurado de que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo pese a cualquier circunstancia - expliqué. Ella hizo una mueca y se detuvo mientras comenzaba a girar sobre sus dedos un paquete de frijoles.

\- entiendo - dijo, algo pensativa.

\- ¿nada que quieras agregar? - volvió a interrogar la Yamanaka.

Su prima la miró.

\- ¿qué? ¿Cómo un consejo o algo?

La rubia asintió.

\- sí, no le caería nada mal ¿sabes?, no he podido ayudarla con eso.

\- tú nunca puedes ayudarla con nada, Ino - y se rio, llevándose como consecuencia un pequeño pastelazo en la mejilla. La de ojos Jade sólo rio con más fuerza antes de saborear el chocolate en su piel. Estaba sobrellevando la noticia demasiado bien, y eso, por alguna razón, me hizo sentir extraña - pero ya, hablando en serio, creo que deberías de preocuparte menos y de disfrutar más, Hina.

\- ¿disfrutar? - la miré confundida - pero… ¿cómo voy a disfrutar de algo como esto? Yo no conozco a ese tipo.

\- ni yo lo hacía cuando me acosté con él, pero de igual forma estuvo genial y disfruté cada postura.

\- ¡Sakura! - la voz de Ino la regañó.

\- ¿qué?, ¡es la verdad! - guardó los frijoles en un pequeño cajón y volvió a mirarme - a veces no tenemos elección más que afrontar la realidad, Hinata. Si no tienes nada más que hacer contra eso ¿por qué luchar contra algo que de igual forma pasará? Creo que en lo que deberías enfocarte, es en buscar la manera de jugar las cartas que te están dando.

\- pero eso no es…

\- te engañaron, decidieron por ti, se impusieron e entrometieron en tu vida, te han dejado sin ningún tipo de salida y prácticamente te obligan a casarte, pero, la gran noticia, es que todavía no lo has hecho y ni siquiera has firmado los papeles.

\- ¿y qué tiene eso de grandioso? - preguntó la Yamanaka. Quien lucía aún más alterada que yo.

Sakura sonrió.

\- que tiene tiempo. No mucho, pero si el suficiente como para tranquilizar las cosas y tomarlas con calma. Desde mi punto de vista, te han dado la oportunidad de saldar tu deuda, vivir tranquila económicamente y disfrutar con plenitud y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento de un hombre sensacional.

 _¿Disfrutar?..._ _¿Un hombre sensacional?_ \- susurré para mis adentros, no creyendo en lo que oía.

\- piensa que es un regalo…

\- ¿pero cómo demonios va a pensar que es un regalo, Sakura? ¡La quieren atar a él de por vida!

\- ¡por favor, Ino!, ¿todavía no entiendes a qué punto quiero llegar?

\- ¡pues no! Si sigues hablando así, jamás lo sabré. ¡Ve directo al grano!

Y eso fue exactamente lo que trató de hacer Sakura. Volcó los ojos, me tomó de las manos y sus brillantes esferas contactaron directamente conmigo.

\- eres joven, Hinata, hermosa, brillante y muy inteligente. Te han hecho cuestionarte por este repentino cambio de planes, pero créeme, todavía existe una posibilidad.

\- ¿existe? - le dije, apenas con aire en mis pulmones.

\- bueno, en realidad no es una posibilidad inmediata que te hará descartar el compromiso ni librarte de él, pero sí de lograrlo a largo plazo y, mientras tanto, podrás disfrutar del proceso y dejar la tensión a un lado.

\- Sakura, esto no es buena idea, no creo que Hinata deba…

Levanté la mano e interrumpí a Ino. No entendía hasta donde quería llegar la Haruno, pero me intrigaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo logro?

\- entreteniéndote - me dijo, a lo cual fruncí el ceño.

\- pero… ¿cómo?

Sakura sonrió, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en un taburete frente a mí para tener cierta libertad y comodidad al hablar.

\- a partir de mañana muéstrate segura, sé tú misma, no le permitas pensar que te han derrumbado, aprovecha la oportunidad que te están ofreciendo. Te lo dije, desde mi punto de vista, aquí la que sale ganando, eres tú - hizo una pausa y yo me limité a procesar sus palabras - sé que una parte de ti todavía está pensando en la idea del compromiso y del engaño y de todas esas cosas, sé que te sientes mal… pero es cuestión de un cambio de perspectiva, nena.

\- Sakura… al grano… - comentó Ino en un murmullo.

\- si te pones a meditarlo un poco, el Uzumaki fue quien le ofreció la ayuda a tu padre, por lo tanto, pagará la deuda, firmará un contrato que lo hace responsable en cualquier circunstancia de velar por tu seguridad económica o no, y te deja el camino libre para estar tranquila con los conflictos monetarios. Ese, es un buen punto para ti. Aquí él, es quien tiene las de perder.

\- en eso tiene razón… - estuvo de acuerdo la rubia a mi lado, antes de ingerir el último pedazo de torta que le quedaba en el plato.

Sakura prosiguió:

\- te lo dije, tienes tiempo. No creo que lleven a cabo la boda en un par de días, es imposible, y por eso, te pido que disfrutes de cada momento que se te presente. No lo conoces, pero date la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tal vez no lleguen a nada, pero al menos puede que un buen revolcón salga a colación de ese acuerdo.

\- ¡Sakura! - la voz de Ino de nuevo indignada le hizo reír.

\- está bien, está bien, dejaré de insistir en eso. Pero realmente es lo que pienso. Tu padre ha pensado bien al elegirlo para ti.

\- creí que no lo conocías de nada y que te arrepentías de haberte acostado con él - Ino, desde un lado, la miró extrañada - ¿ahora piensas que Hinata tiene suerte y que todo esto ha sido una buena idea?

La Haruno la miró e hizo una mueca en su dirección, sin dejar de apretar mis manos. Parecía que la contienda se desarrollaba entre ella y su prima, y yo, desde mi asiento, sólo era una simple observante más de la historia.

\- no, Ino. No creo pensar que esto sea una buena idea, sólo digo que si ya se tomaron tantas molestias por concretar este plan, Hinata no debería de darse mala vida por ellos ni por lo que desean hacer.

\- ¿entonces sugieres que se case, tenga hijos y finja ser feliz por el resto de su vida?

\- por supuesto que no.

\- ¿entonces?

Sakura volvió a volcar los ojos y soltó mis manos para prestarle atención a la rubia que yacía frente a nosotras. De nuevo, me sentí apartada de toda conversación. Pero fue un alivio imaginarme crítica de sus palabras, puesto que al escucharlas sin tener que intervenir, podía prestarle atención a esos detalles que al final me harían tomar una decisión.

\- ¿sabes lo que haría yo en su posición? - su pregunta retórica fue contestada.

\- ¿qué? ¿Tirártelo? - se mofó Ino, viéndola con diversión.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

\- sí, cuantas veces pudiera - confesó en el mismo tono - pero no sólo eso. También trataría de ganarme su confianza, acercarme a él para conocerlo y tratar de entender el porqué de las decisiones que está tomando.

\- ¿con que fin?

Sus ojos jades brillaron con astucia.

\- futura manipulación.

Ino y yo guardamos silencio.

\- ¿quieres que lo manipule? - pregunté, sin entender del todo a qué punto en concreto quería llegar. Todo esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado para mí.

Su mirada entonces contactó con mi rostro.

\- ¿sabes lo frágil que se vuelve un hombre cuando se enamora? - me dijo, y mis labios quedaron sellados. Por lo que ella prosiguió - no quieres casarte, Hinata, y te están obligando a hacerlo mediante un chantaje absurdo y cruel. No te están dando la alternativa de librarte, por lo que tus decisiones deben basarse de acuerdo a las probabilidades que tienes. Debes aprovechar lo que te dan, tomarlo y moldearlo como una masa a tu gusto - la miré pensativa.

\- ¿básicamente le estás diciendo que finja, lo enamore, lo engatuse, se lo tire y luego lo engañe para que decline la oferta del compromiso?

\- algo así... - confesó Sakura - pero escucharlo de ti lo hace sonar crudo y sin gracia. Y ese no es el objetivo.

\- creo que estás tomando esto de una forma extraña, Sakura - comentó Ino, viéndola.

\- ¿por qué? Yo sólo quiero que se libre de esto al igual que tú, sólo que en lugar de armar un escándalo y berrinches sin sentido que al final no le asegurarán nada, tenga confianza en sí misma y tome la oportunidad de darle un pequeño giro a la historia. Somos mujeres, Ino, y las estrategias unidas a la inteligencia nos llevan a alcanzar grandes metas. La meta aquí es librarnos del compromiso, pero de una manera sutil y tranquila.

\- no creo que disfrutar de él, tirármelo, enamorarlo y luego convencerlo o en cualquier caso, idear un plan para que me deje ir, sea una manera sutil y tranquila de terminar con esto, Sakura - mis palabras sonaron suaves y frágiles, pero sobretodo bastante inquietas.

No podía imaginarme haciendo algo así.

\- Hinata tiene razón, Sakura, suena hasta macabro - agregó la rubia.

La susodicha rio.

\- por supuesto que es algo macabro, pero es cuestión de sobrevivencia. Aquí se pone en juego dos cosas. Tu felicidad, o la de él. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Casarte?

\- no - dije con rapidez, de solo pensarlo un nudo me impedía respirar con normalidad - no quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco me veo ideando un plan así.

Un leve silencio nos envolvió a las tres. Luego, fue Saura quien rompió de lleno con ese ambiente de pesadez.

\- te puedo asegurar que si el rol de ambos se invirtiera, él no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo, Hinata.

La rubia a mi lado se levantó y pellizcó un pedazo de mi, hasta ese momento, intacta torta de chocolate.

\- sí, es cierto, los hombres son unos completos idiotas para idear planes así. Creen que enamorando a la chica se librarán de todos los problemas - comentó Ino, dejando su plato en el lavavajilla - pero de ahí viene mi preocupación, Sakura. Hinata no es un hombre, y para mucha suerte no piensa como uno. Planear enamorar al Uzumaki para usarlo a nuestro antojo es algo muy bajo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

\- bajo, pero necesario - hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar -: Oigan, yo sólo estoy tratando de darle un giro a los acontecimientos. Sé que esto no es una estúpida película romántica donde las cosas al final se resuelven, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

\- ¡Por Kami! te acostaste con él ¿no tienes ni un poco de compasión?

\- ¿Compasión? - se mostró sorprendida - ¿Por qué habría de tenerla? Se supone que aquí él es el chico malo ¿lo recuerdas?

 _Buen punto_

\- aquí no debería existir moralidad cuando a quienes te enfrentas se han rebajado a no tenerla, Ino - prosiguió - Si vamos a jugar, entonces que sea un juego par - dijo, sin titubear y con seriedad. Parecía que tampoco le gustaba en la situación que me encontraba gracias a ese trío de inconscientes, y de cierta manera me hacía sentir mejor. Mejor porque no era la única que pensaba que eso era una completa locura y, sobre todo, mejor porque aún bajo esa rara circunstancia, no estaba del todo sola.

La rubia hizo una mueca y guardó silencio.

\- tienes razón, lo que hacen también es cruel, pero de todas formas nada nos asegura que el plan funcione.

\- eso es cierto, Sakura - intervine - no quiero terminar como una idiota por hacer algo que no funcionará.

\- para eso nos tienes, nena, y nos tendrás en cada momento. Cada paso será preciso. Y, si lo hacemos bien, esto terminará con los dados mandándolos de una vez por todas directo a la salida.

\- ¿realmente crees que pueda lograrlo? ¿Y si no logro persuadirlo ni un poquito?

Ambas me miraron con gracia e ironía.

\- ¿qué? - pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

\- eres rebelde, ruda e inteligente cuando quieres, Hina, pero bastante ingenua al darte cuenta del efecto que causas en los hombres.

\- yo no causo ningún efecto en los hombres - refuté, más que sorprendida. Y era verdad, el único novio que había tenido en mi vida se llamaba Gaara, y pese a querernos con locura todo aquello había concluido cuando su familia se mudó y él ejerció la carrera en otro continente. Más allá de esa relación de dos años y medio, no había nada. ¿Cómo entonces podían decir eso si mi experiencia se limitaba a ser casi nula?

\- Como sea - dijo Ino - si nos embarcamos en ese tema terminaremos ahorcándote, así que lo mejor será pasar de él - noté sarcasmo y gracia en su tono - mejor hablemos de lo que haremos a partir de ahora con este asunto.

\- ¿Hacer? ¿Entonces realmente hablaban en serio? - le dije, llevándome a la boca el pedazo de torta que había dejado a un lado.

\- y muy en serio, así que necesito que me digas si estás dispuesta a intentarlo. Es tu decisión, Hina.

Mastiqué con tranquilidad mientras repasaba sus palabras en mi atormentada mente. Había una clara contradicción en mí, era notable, pero la duda y el miedo no me permitían tomar una decisión certera. Sin embargo, cuando mi mente vislumbró el recuerdo de esos tres hombres haciendo planes con el fin de hundirme en una situación extraña, fuera de lo común y por supuesto de lo más molesta e incómoda, la respuesta pareció llegar por sí sola.

Asentí en dirección a la pelirosa y sonreí cuando ella casi salta de la silla por la emoción.

\- ¿en serio lo harás? - preguntó Ino, viéndome desde la encimera.

\- sí, quiero hacerlo, pero con una condición.

\- por supuesto. ¿Cuál? - contacté con la mirada expectante de Sakura.

\- el objetivo de enamorarlo será sólo y exclusivamente para averiguar la trama central de este embrollo. Nada más.

\- ¿la trama central? - sus ojos color jade se mostraron confundidos.

\- tanto Hinata como yo pensamos que esto va más allá de un problema económico, Sakura - argumentó Ino - Y sí, en eso te doy la razón, Hina. Si debe haber algo aquí que tengamos que descubrir, es el misterio que tienen esos tres.

La pelirosa miró a Ino, y luego volvió la vista hacia mí antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- bien, si eso es lo que deseas no tengo problemas. Te lo dije, es tu decisión - me sonrió - ¿algo más que quieras agregar a esa condición?

Volví a asentir.

\- no me permitan enamorarme.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **Un placer saludarlos como siempre de este lado del monitor.**

 **Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza :( mi vida se salió un poco de control en estos últimos meses y por ello no había podido actualizar, pero lo importante es que aquí estoy, viva y con ganas de seguir compartiendo esta historia con ustedes.**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas a la página :D, Espero les haya agradado el capítulo y me hagan llegar sus opiniones mediante un review.**

 ***También me quiero disculpar si hubo algún problema con la lectura o algún error gramatical, con sinceridad acabo de terminarla y no he querido esperar para subirla :)***

 **Prometo actualizar pronto y no perderme tanto a partir de ahora n.n**

 **Cuídense...**

 **¡Sayonara!**

 **DLB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

La situación más incómoda que había tenido que soportar en toda mi vida desde que me oriné encima en la fiesta de Tenten Ama hace dieciséis años atrás, se estaba llevando a cabo aquél lunes por la mañana. Me había levantado dispuesta a hacer frente a aquella perturbadora situación, pero nada de lo había sentido apenas abrí los ojos, se encontró en ese momento dispuesto a dar la cara.

La cobardía me invadió.

Mis pies no paraban de moverse inquietos sobre la afelpada alfombra que descansaba alrededor de la silla, y eso, unido al suave golpeteo de mis uñas chocando contra la carpeta de cartón que sostenía entre mis manos, eran las únicas cosas que me distraían lo suficiente como para no volverme loca. Mis palmas sudaban, los latidos de mi corazón bombardeaban con frenesí y mi respiración, bastante normalizada hasta ese instante, comenzó a descontrolarse.

No quería tener que estar allí rodeaba por esos tres lobos feroces, luego de todo lo que me habían hecho pasar, era lo menos que deseaba hacer pero, pese a mis quejas y mis negaciones, no tenía ninguna elección, ellos no me habían permitido tenerla. O era fuerte y trataba de dar lo mejor de mí para descubrir la farsa tras ese inexplicable compromiso, o mi vida a partir de ese momento estaría completamente jodida.

Estaba atrapada, literalmente. Su manera de actuar me había llevado a encontrarme en ese embarazo escenario, y la curiosidad unida a la molestia que anidaba dentro de mi pecho, evitaban que saliera corriendo de esa habitación para nunca más volver.

Tragué en seco y por un par de segundos, sólo escuché el suave y repetitivo sonido del agua siendo expulsada por aquella reliquia asiática que Shikaku conservaba desde hacía años en un rincón de la habitación. Su oficina estaba más sombría de lo que recordaba y los tres pares de ojos que se encontraban frente a mí, lo estaban aún más.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, y era claro, que ellos tampoco.

Luego de pasarnos la madrugada entera ideando lo que sería _"EL Plan Perfecto"_ para descubrir la farsa que se hallaba tras todo ese embrollo del matrimonio con Naruto Uzumaki, las chicas, entre sus andares de locura traumática, me habían hecho seguir un guion redactado y específico que no tenía cabida para la negociación. Y ahí me encontraba, sola, sentada frente a los tres hombres que habían decidido hacer un cambio drástico en mi vida, dándolo todo para seguir lo planeado al pie de la letra y mostrando lo mejor de mí para no levantar ni una maldita sospecha.

Me crucé de piernas y erguí la espalda. Tratando de expresar pese a encontrarme sumamente nerviosa, que no me tenían intimidada, pero la verdad era, que no sentirse así al verlos a los tres, hombres imponentes y de carácter ejemplar, representaba para mí una verdadera prueba. Eran intimidantes por naturaleza, y mi estúpida farsa sólo pendía de un hilo que poco a poco, una suave flama de fuego amenazaba con desprender. _¿Cómo es que había logrado caer en todo ese embrollo?_

No tenía la menor idea, pero en ese momento, el escape, no fue una elección fiable.

Me acomodé en la silla y sobrepasé la mano por mi cuello para tratar de tranquilizarme. Esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo y yo, sólo quería desaparecer.

 _"_ _No te pongas nerviosa, Hina, recuerda que eres la víctima aquí, date tu puesto, actúa como tal"_

La voz de Sakura del otro lado del auricular llamó mi atención e hizo que me tensara.

Habían estado hablando como locas sobre colocarme una especie de aparato en el oído para ayudarme, y no sé cómo diablos terminé aceptando semejante cosa. Ahora parecía una especie de misión ultra secreta y mis nervios comenzaban a descontrolarse cada vez que ella o Ino intervenían por el artefacto.

Miré al frente y mi vista recayó en los tres pares de ojos que se encontraban observándome con detenimiento. Me asusté de que pudieran haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocultaba y en un vago intento por intentar cubrir el imperceptible audífono, solté parte del cabello que se encontraba tras mi oreja y me sentí más segura viéndolo oculto.

Sonreí como una tonta y a partir de ahí, la máscara de actitud perfecta y de mayor falsedad existente en mí, hizo acto de presencia y tomó el control de la realidad.

Sakura tenía razón. Era hora de actuar.

\- nos da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado esta reunión con nosotros para conversar respecto a todo lo que ha pasado, Hinata - Shikaku, como buen amigo y encargado de dirigir este no tan grato encuentro, comenzó con la conversación y pude notar como mi padre, sentado a su derecha en el amplio sillón de cuero negro, le agradecía con la mirada.

Esto no estaba resultando ser fácil para ninguno de los presentes. Y darme cuenta de ello, aumentó la confianza que no tenía.

 _"_ _Sólo sigue lo que acordamos, todo saldrá bien, tranquila" -_ la suave voz de Ino me reconfortó y asentí ante lo que escuchaba.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta de nada.

\- Sólo estoy aquí para evitar los dramas, Shikaku - le dije, tratando de mantener la careta - que mi padre haya tomado esta decisión sólo demuestra lo crítica que debe estar la situación. No quiero ser motivo de discordia y de más problemas - agregué, ante sus imperturbables rostros.

 _Sonríe… sonríe…._ \- murmuraron de nuevo, y a duras penas traté de hacerlo. Aunque, a mi parecer, sólo logré mostrarme como un maldito payaso de feria aterrador. Se me dio fatal.

\- entonces… ¿estás dispuesta a seguir con lo acordado y aceptarás el compromiso sin ningún inconveniente? - un pequeño tic nervioso comenzó a molestar mi ojo derecho y algo en la boca de mi estómago me dio una punzada que me hizo querer vomitar. Sin embargo, pese a mostrarme reacia ante lo que escuchaba, asentí.

\- s-sí, quiero poder ser objeto de ayuda. Y si eso significa tener que comprometerme, b-bueno yo... - hice una pausa y parte del pánico que sentía, se aprovechó por completo de ella y terminó por ganarme la mano. Más allá de haberlo ensayado un montón de veces en casa, repetir que aceptaba casarme con el Uzumaki frente a ellos me ponía literalmente enferma. Por alguna razón no podía mentir. No podía fingir que me agradaba algo cuando realmente no era así. Se me estaba complicando bastante mostrar una careta falsa ante las dos personas que más me importaban en el mundo. Yo no era así, y me dolía tener que hacer esto sólo por la incapacidad que ellos habían tenido de ser sinceros conmigo.

¿Por qué lo habían hecho?

Una gran ebullición comenzó a ascender desde las puntas de mis pies y no pude controlarlo, al igual que no pude controlar la mudez que envolvió mis cuerdas vocales a partir de ese momento.

De un segundo a otro, todo el plan ensayado y explicado en casa, se fue al diablo.

Observé sus atentos rostros esperando una respuesta, y me quedé petrificada. La imagen de unas cadenas apresando mis muñecas privándome de libertad, vinieron a perturbarme la mente.

 _"_ _Termínalo... -_ susurró una voz en mi cabeza, pero no fui capaz de hacerle caso.

Mis manos no paraban de tiritar y las cadenas, seguían siendo parte importante de mis estúpidos pensamientos.

 _"_ _Vamos Hinata, habla... di algo... -_ pero no pude, no podía hacerlo. Más dudas y arrebatos de ansiedad comenzaban a llegar uno seguido del otro.

 _¿En serio estaba a punto de aceptar esos términos? Realmente yo… ¿Me iba a casar?_

Un vacío inmediato envolvió mi pecho.

¡Esto era un desastre! ¿Acaso era un inhumano castigo por algo que había hecho?

" _Hinata… habla…_

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón palpitar en el medio de mi tráquea. Estaba totalmente tiesa. _¿Pero cómo demonios me pasaba esto a mí?_

 _"_ _¡Hinata!_

Miedo, frustración, pánico…

Siquiera… ¿Iba a salir de esto?

 _Mierda… ¡Hinata! ¡Reacciona!_

De la nada, un fuerte dolor en mi oído me sacó de mi tormentosa ensoñación y solté un alarido de sufrimiento cuando Sakura e Ino gritaron a través del auricular. Fue tan fuerte que terminé levantándome del sillón como si me hubiesen pinchado el trasero. La carpeta salió volando de mis manos y cayó en el suelo, el auricular le siguió los pasos y voló por la sala lejos de cualquier alcance o visibilidad, y mis piernas, de por sí temblorosas, me hicieron trastabillar por algunos segundos antes de encontrar de nuevo el equilibrio sobre esos estúpidos tacones de aguja que Ino, llevada por la necesidad de hacerme lucir genial, me había hecho usar como parte del tan magistral intento de abordaje.

\- ¿estás bien? - mi padre no tardó en llegar frente a mí en tres rápidas zancadas. De inmediato pude notar la preocupación envolver cada facción de su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez desde que me había enojado con él, que estábamos tan cerca, y de sólo sentir esa familiar sensación de nuevo envolviendo mi organismo, me dieron ganas de echarme a llorar.

\- s-sí, lo siento, yo sólo… - me entró el nerviosismo de nuevo y me quedé callada. No tenía excusas. ¿Qué diablos podría inventarles ahora?

Sacudí la cabeza, sin encontrar como terminar la oración. Toda esta situación me estaba sobrepasando y yo sólo quería irme a casa.

Miré a mi padre con una fingida sonrisa de disculpa y di dos pasos hacia atrás. Conservar la distancia entre ambos, se volvió una fuerte necesidad para lograr mantenerme dentro de mis cabales.

Sus ojos me siguieron en todo momento y pude ver como el dolor se situaba en sus retinas. Era más que evidente que la estaba pasando muy mal con todo esto, y lo entendía, porque para mí, estaba resultando ser mil veces peor.

Mi vida se había ido al caño de la noche a la mañana y lo peor es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo salir de allí.

En un vago intento de volver a parecer normal, me acomodé la falda, alisé mi blusa color melocotón y busqué disimuladamente el auricular por el suelo, no obstante, para mi más que evidente mala suerte, no lo divisé por ningún lado.

 _Mierda_

\- nos has asustado ¿segura que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o tal vez una aspirina?- no queriendo hablar en ese preciso instante, miré a un también preocupado Shikaku y negué en su dirección manteniendo la sonrisa en mi semblante. Se había levantado al igual que Hiashi, y su tono ronco y aprensivo, me hacía acertar en lo incómodo que estaba resultando esta situación para todos. No quería tener que alargar mi visita allí más de lo necesario.

Mi patética respuesta no los hizo lucir convencidos, pero por alguna razón que agradecí, dejaron de insistir.

Afectada, molesta y más que emocional por lo avasallante de toda la escena que había tenido que soportar por al menos media hora, tensé el abdomen para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en mis párpados, y me agaché para tratar de tomar la carpeta entre mis temblorosos dedos; continuar con lo que había venido a hacer y terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, era lo primordial, pero, cómo si mi vergüenza no hubiese sido ya tan grande, las manos de Naruto llegaron primero a ella y me cortaron la iniciativa.

Cuando levanté la mirada, sus grandes, fruncidas y algo extrañadas esferas azules rodeadas por esas largas y gruesas pestañas, me estaban viendo desde al menos unos diez centímetros de distancia. Lo cual, debo admitir, fue lo bastante sorpresivo para mí como para lograr avivar de nuevo el nerviosismo existente en mi cuerpo.

Mis mejillas de inmediato se colorearon al notarlo tan cerca y, queriendo evitar que lo notara, intenté apartarme de él, sólo que sus largos dedos envolviendo mi muñeca, no me lo permitieron.

Una sensación desconocida apresó mi pecho. Miré por unos segundos el lugar que sujetaba para luego devolver la mirada a su rostro. Era clara mi confusión.

 _¿Qué pretendía?_

\- ¿nos disculpan un momento, por favor? - dijo entonces, sin dejar de mirarme. Mis fruncidas cejas lo observaron con sorpresa, no sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Tanto Shikaku como mi padre guardaron silencio - necesito conversar con ella unos minutos… a solas - y dicho eso y sin esperar respuestas, me tomó con determinación del codo y sin que yo pudiera reaccionar ante su pronta celeridad, me condujo fuera de la oficina hasta llegar a un pequeño cubículo que tenía un espacio en el cual apenas cabíamos los dos.

Una oscuridad absoluta nos envolvió por algunos segundos apenas cruzamos el umbral, pero duró poco puesto que el Uzumaki, encendió el pequeño bombillo que colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

El repentino cambio de colores hizo que achicara la mirada.

\- Oye ¿pero qué demonios sucede contigo? - lo enfrenté, al mismo tiempo que soltaba mi brazo y se giraba para dirigir toda su atención en mí.

De pronto me sentí demasiado asediada. Él era literalmente un hombre grande y yo, frente a su dominante y debo admitir atractiva figura trajeada, no era más que una insignificante enana sin gracia.

 _Vamos Hinata, mantén la determinación… no flaquees…no flaquees_ \- me di valor a mí misma. Con Ino y Sakura quedando en el pasado junto al auricular, era hora de enfrentar esto sola.

No pude evitar ponerme aún más nerviosa. Como si fuera posible.

\- ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer, Hyuga? - comenzó con el interrogatorio, pasando de mi pregunta. Su voz era fría, calculadora y algo seria, un tono que al menos hasta ese momento, no había utilizado conmigo jamás.

Tragué en seco.

\- ¿intentar?, yo no estoy intentando nada - mentí, desviando la mirada y tratando de bordearlo para escapar, cosa que por supuesto, no funcionó.

Volví a mirarlo. Grave error.

\- No te conozco lo suficiente, Hinata, pero no es necesario hacerlo para saber cuándo estás mintiendo - y se acercó más, bajando la cabeza para acobardarme con sus penetrantes y fruncidos ojos - ¿estás tratando de burlarte de nosotros? ¿Es eso?

 _¿Qué? ¿Burlarme?_

Mi rostro impregnado de sorpresa y confusión, no tardó en aparecer. Una suave llamarada se encendió en mi pecho. Di dos pasos hacia atrás para poder verle mejor la cara.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - me mostré ofendida, aunque de cierta manera, la culpa por todo lo que habíamos planeado las chicas y yo, no paraba de hincarme desde un rincón oculto dentro de mis perturbados pensamientos. Me sentí una hipócrita - Y no te atrevas a creer que sabes absolutamente nada de mí, Uzumaki - le advertí, tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz - aspirar a que las cosas marchen mejor de lo que lo estuvieron haciendo hasta ahora, no te da el derecho a desconfiar de mis intenciones. ¿Podrías apartarte? Quiero salir.

Mi petición tan sólo siguió de largo. Cuando intenté bordearlo de nuevo, su alta y maciza figura me irrumpió el paso.

Lo miré mal, pero él ni se inmutó. Su rostro permaneció impasible en todo momento.

\- ¿entonces realmente planeas hacer que esto funcione? ¿Eso es lo que intentas lograr? - preguntó, y casi pude notar cierto atisbo de gracia envolver cada sílaba.

 _"_ _No, sólo quiero que me crean para lograr acercarme a ti, engatusarte y hacerte soltar la lengua"_

\- evidentemente… - seguí con la mentira, mostrando una seguridad que no tenía.

Sus ojos se agudizaron y batallé para no encogerme. Desde que lo había conocido hacía por lo menos dos semanas atrás, siempre se hizo notar como una persona distante pero con un acierto amigable. Así se presentó cuando irrumpí en el despacho de la casa, y así continuó cuando crucé palabras con él en la oficina de mi padre. Nunca, en las pocas veces que habíamos conversado, lo había notado tan molesto, prepotente y beligerante. Y en ese momento, una personalidad que no había creído que tenía, me tomó desprevenida y me dio mucho en lo que pensar.

El tipo no era un idiota como Ino y Sakura habían supuesto que sería luego de que lo describiera como un sujeto tranquilo y del cual no debíamos preocuparnos. Pero ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que debía tomar esta nueva actitud?

Esto definitivamente, no estaba resultando igual a lo planeado. En ese momento necesité con urgencia que Ino y Sakura vinieran a echarme una mano.

El cuerpo de Naruto se acercó más, y terminó acorralándome entre una especie de repisa llena de productos y cajas de cartón. Eran pocos los pasos que nos separaban. Todo esto se volvía cada vez más extraño a medida que los minutos transcurrían. No entendía que quería lograr con esto. Me había sacado de la sala ¿para qué? ¿Para intimidarme? Porque si así era, ya había logrado de sobra dar con su objetivo.

\- Puede que intentes engañarlos a ellos, Hyuga - dijo en un susurro suave. No pude evitar que me flaquearan las piernas como gelatina y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo exagerado para no caer de culo sobre el liso suelo de hormigón. - pero te aseguro que esa farsa que intentas montar, no me la creo ni por un segundo - Sus palabras sonaron roncas y carrasposas.

Algo en ese mensaje logró hacer que se me revolvieran las tripas y para mi infortunio, pude notar como mi mayor temor se hacía realidad. Levanté la mirada y lo vi reflejado en sus iris.

 _Lo sabía._

El rubio sabía que toda esa mentira dentro del despacho no era más que eso, una vulgar falsedad.

¡Por el amor más sagrado de los tulipanes! ¿Y ahora que se supone que haría?

 _Tranquilízate, Hinata, tranquila. Sólo… sigue con lo planeado. Sigue con lo planeado…_

Tragué en seco y me mordí los labios.

\- yo no… yo no estoy intentando engañar a nadie - tartamudeé, para luego mirarlo directo a la cara y tratar de corregir mi error - Esto, no es ninguna farsa.

\- ¿ah no?

\- por supuesto que no - aseguré, en un tono de voz mucho más alto del que pretendía. Tuve que darme una bofetada mental para dejar de lucir tan patética - Tanto mi padre como Shikaku han planeado esto, y yo sólo estoy intentando comprenderlo.

\- ¿y mentir te parece la mejor opción para normalizar las cosas? - su pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Sabía de sobra que los estaba engañando, y era claro que sospechaba que algo había planeado, pero no dependía de mí asegurarle eso. Me obligué a mantenerme centrada y fiel a la farsa.

No admití nada.

\- no sé cuántas veces debo repetirlo, pero no estoy mintiendo. Yo… - pero me callé. Sonaba demasiada ingenua y no podía ni creerme lo que mis labios murmuraban. ¿Cómo iba a lograr convencerlo a él?

¡Esto era una mierda!

\- ¿tú qué, Hyuga? - me provocó, y cómo lo había estado haciendo desde que llegué, lo miré mal.

\- no es tu problema - le corté, manteniendo el semblante serio y molesto - Nada de esto lo es. No sé ni por qué me molesto en seguir aquí. Esto es una estupidez.

Mis palabras sonaron llenas de impaciencia, pero el pánico y el miedo seguían siendo parte importante de ellas.

Observé con sorpresa como una gran curvatura hizo acto de presencia en sus delineados labios y acto seguido, soltó una carcajada por todo lo alto que me desconcertó. Se apartó un poco de mí y me vi en la necesidad de volver a respirar con normalidad. Esto ya me estaba sobrepasando. Sólo quería salir corriendo. ¿Por qué no me había peleado con él cuando hizo acopio de sacarme de la sala? Al menos con mi padre y Shikaku ahí presentes, parte del valor que no tenía lograba sobresalir, pero estando con él a solas… bueno, era más difícil.

\- no te rías. No es gracioso - le dije irritada, justo antes de que volviera a mirarme. Todavía había gracia en esas cuencas azulejas que, lejos de parecer cansadas por la edad, se mostraban frescas y reconfortantes. No sé cómo pasó por mi cabeza ese pensamiento, pero no pude evitar pensar en cuantos años tendría.

\- eres determinada, Hyuga, pero una pésima mentirosa - la comisura de su labio inferior se vio atrapada por sus dientes en un vago intento de contener de nuevo la risa. Me perdí un momento al observarlo - ¿en serio quieres seguir con este absurdo libreto?

¿Libreto? Mi mente viajó de inmediato a Ino y a su prima, todo lo que habíamos acordado la noche anterior bombardeó mi mente una vez más. El primer día de la confrontación obviamente no había resultado como lo planeamos pero, ¿estaría dispuesta a dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Me rendiría? ¿Las chicas lo harían?

Más pensamientos absurdos siguieron destellando en mi cabeza uno seguido del otro.

Una parte de mí ya había tenido suficiente con ese fiasco de día, pero otra, la determinada y gruñona que quería enterarse de todo, batallaba por querer seguir.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Guardé silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, él levantó la ceja en señal de querer escuchar una respuesta pero, mis cuerdas vocales, terminaron enmudeciendo por completo. No sabía que decir.

\- Eso creí - respondió entonces, negando con la cabeza sin apartar su aire armónico y luciendo ligeramente estresado - es una pena ¿sabes? - continuó, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo cual lo hizo ver un poco más relajado, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así - casi me creo todo eso de _"quiero evitar los dramas", "entiendo lo grave de la situación", "No quiero ser motivo de discordia y de más problemas"_ \- sonrió una vez más tras hacer mención de lo que dije en la sala, pero esta vez, sin ninguna gracia bordeando sus expresiones. Algo en mi pecho palpitó - Es claro que no te retractarás ni admitirás absolutamente nada, y no te obligaré. Si has decidido jugar de esta manera, yo no soy quien para impedirlo, pero tampoco pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados dispuesto a que nos veas a todos la cara de idiota.

\- No sabes lo que dices - solté en un murmullo, tratando de volver a retomar la determinación de antes. Él me miró y, por unos segundos, yo no me acobardé y le retuve la mirada. Por supuesto, eso no duró mucho - no estoy tratando de jugar a nada.

\- sí, lo sé, tú sólo quieres cooperar y hacer esto lo más llevadero posible ¿verdad? - aunque cada letra de su oración transpiraba sarcasmo y burla, asentí confiada.

\- aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, sí, es lo que deseo hacer.

Asintió moviendo la cabeza con lentitud.

\- bien, entonces si es así, yo también deseo hacer lo mismo - dio un paso en mi dirección y yo retrocedí sin siquiera pensarlo. Mi espalda chocó contra un par de cajas y lo que al parecer fue una sucia y gastada escoba, terminó cayendo al suelo en un sonido seco. La seguí con la mirada.

¿Estábamos en el cuarto de servicio?

Descrucé las manos que no tenía ni idea que había estado apretando a mis espaldas, y comencé a masajearlas una contra la otra en un estúpido intento de despejar mi mente.

Él dio otro paso, pero yo no tenía a donde ir. Me encogí frente al estante de madera.

\- creo que sería bueno hacer un trato, Hyuga - dijo de pronto, llamando mi atención. La expresión _póquer_ , volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro. No entendía nada.

\- ¿un trato? - levanté la vista confusa. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño para mí.

Él hizo una mueca y asintió.

\- ya que ambos queremos llegar a un mismo objetivo, es una excelente idea actuar en conjunto para lograrlo ¿no lo crees?

\- no entiendo qué… ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunté, al tiempo que él esquivaba el largo bombillo que colgaba del techo y se detenía.

\- que al igual que tú, trataré de jugar.

Mi mandíbula se tensó. Y ¿a qué diablos se refería con eso?

\- yo no… yo no estoy jugando - traté de recordarle, pero él sólo sonrió.

El intento de seguridad que había querido demostrarle, terminó saliendo espantoso.

Quise jalarme los pelos de la impotencia que sentía. ¿¡Por qué demonios no paraba de tartamudear cómo una idiota!? ¿Acaso era burra? Tenía que mostrarme segura y confiada, tal cual como lo había practicado en casa. ¿Por qué se me estaba complicando tanto hacerlo?

 _"_ _Porque en casa no tenías al tipo del plan escudriñándote con la mirada fijamente y viéndote de esa manera que te decía con claridad, que sabía que mentías" -_ respondió mi subconsciente, y tuve que darle la razón. Yo podía comportarme petulante, engreída y hasta irritante si quería, pero con toda la presión que sentía por culpa de lo que había planeado con las chicas, la parte tonta y nerviosa de mi personalidad, no me había dejado tranquila en ningún momento desde que crucé la oficina de Shikaku. Menos ahora, con ese ejemplar de casi metro noventa exigiéndome con determinación que admitiera mi macabro plan.

Rogué a los dioses para que me ayudaran con esto.

\- Seguir mintiendo no hará ninguna diferencia - pronunció despacio, luego se detuvo por un momento, tal vez pensando en lo próximo que debía decir. Cuando retomó la conversación, no pude evitar quedarme totalmente tiesa. La calma y la seriedad de su palabras, me tomaron desprevenida- mi intención de involucrarme en este acuerdo con Shikaku y tu familia, sólo es debido al aprecio que le tengo a tu padre, Hinata, nada más - confesó de pronto, y por alguna extraña razón, escucharlo admitir aquello que sospechaba, me hizo sentir realmente mal - Ayudarlo para mí se ha vuelto lo primordial. No quiero defraudarlo - continuó. Parecía sincero. ¿A qué quería llegar?- He querido llevar las cosas de una manera tranquila. Lo he hecho no sólo por lo molesto que es formar berrinches e indiscreciones, sino porque no quiero tener que causarle más problemas de los necesarios. Mi comportamiento y el cómo te he tratado hasta el momento es debido a ello. Pero realmente mi paciencia es limitada, tengo un carácter cuando me enfado que muchos reprochan y no puedo seguir actuando de esa manera cuando es claro que estás tomándonos el pelo.

\- yo no… - intenté reprochar eso, pero él no me lo permitió. Era más que claro que intentaba decir algo importante.

\- no hay muchas cosas que logren hacerme perder los estribos, pero no soporto una mentira. El engaño y la hipocresía no es algo que va conmigo - la manera de decir esas palabras me hicieron sentir como un gusano asqueroso. Yo también lo odiaba, y por eso lo comprendía, pero ellos no me habían dejado otra opción. ¿Cómo no mentir si era la única forma de enterarme de lo que ocultaban? Mantener la careta falsa para involucrarme en ese mundo era mi única elección. Ellos de alguna manera también me estaban mintiendo, y lo presentía. Sabía que no había forma de que esto terminara bien, pero no me importaba siempre y cuando yo pudiera ser consiente del verdadero problema. ¿Cuál era la verdad tras toda esa farsa del compromiso? ¿Qué ocultaban?

Miré los ojos relucientes del rubio que se encontraba frente a mí. Él siguió hablando y yo, me obligué a no interrumpirlo.

\- tenías razón al admitir que es preferible evitar los problemas y los dramas bajo las circunstancias en las que estamos, y quiero formar parte de ese acuerdo. No por ti, sino por Hiashi.

\- ¿y eso que significa? - pregunté, tratando de buscar una respuesta que pudiera entender.

Él me miró.

\- Qué quiero pedirte que por sólo unos meses, intentes mantener esta farsa a flote.

\- ¿qué? - claramente, esa petición me tomó por sorpresa. - espera, primero me hablas de lo horrible que son las mentiras, me obligas a creer que las odias, ¿y luego me pides que te ayude a hacerlo? - hice una mueca - ¿eres consciente de lo estúpido que suena eso?

Su ceño se frunció notablemente.

\- lo sé, y lo que dije es cierto, pero ahora, es necesario - hizo una pausa - Cuando te conocí y te mostraste recia, malcriada y molesta por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, supe que sería un desafío. Quería tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero no me dejaste. Ahora, has venido por tu propia voluntad dispuesta a dejar los dramas a un lado, y eso es lo que siempre quise lograr. Te repito que esto no es por ti ni por mí, sino lo mejor para Hiashi. Tu actitud lo hizo sentir miserable durante días, y pretendo cambiar eso si me ayudas.

Al escucharlo, un dolor se expandió por mi pecho y desvié la mirada decepcionada. ¿En serio lo había hecho sentir tan mal? Recordé la expresión que me había dedicado en la habitación, y no me quedó la menor duda que lo que decía, era verdad.

Mordí mis labios en un intento de frenar el temblor que se había disparado de pronto gracias a la culpabilidad que sentía, y volví la mirada al rubio. Su semblante sereno e inexpresivo, no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

\- yo…

\- no importa la intención que te condujo a presentarte esta mañana en el despacho de Shikaku ni a tratar de mentirles - me interrumpió - sólo te pido que me ayudes a hacer de esta experiencia algo más llevadero para tu padre.

\- ¿y cómo se supone que lo haremos? - espera ¿qué?, me detuve un momento. ¿Realmente estaba siquiera considerando aceptar esto?, algo en mi estómago rugió.

¿Y entonces que pasaba con el plan de las chicas? Me obligué a pensar que nada de esto lograba cambiar algo en él. Seguía siendo parte importante de la mentira que habíamos creado ¿verdad?, sólo que ahora contaba con el apoyo del rubio y no tenía por qué intentar engatusarlo.

Tragué saliva, obligándome a no pensar tanto en ello.

\- no la gran cosa, sólo tratar de evitar problemas - respondió.

\- lo haces sonar fácil.

\- y lo será, si te comprometes a seguirlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- que quede claro que esto no nos hace amigos, Uzumaki- le aseguré, y él asintió.

\- nunca insinué algo parecido - dijo, en el mismo tono.

Asentí. Conforme con esa respuesta. Era mucho menos complicado sacándolo de la operación. Me gustaba este trato. Al diablo con lo de tener que enamorarlo, ya hablaría con las chicas una vez estuviera en casa. Estaba dispuesta a aprovecharme de esta nueva y repentina jugarreta que disponía el destino. Me hacía sentir mejor, y al no tener que fingir que me agradaba el rubio, todo resultaba ser más armónico y emocionante.

Sólo tenía que mostrarme complacida con mi padre y Shikaku y eso, era más fácil que toda la película que Ino y Sakura habían montado para embelesar a ese rubio engreído y completar el plan.

Podría lograrlo y conseguir lo que quería. Mi padre no se sentiría tan mal, y yo lograría mi objetivo sin mucha complicación. ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

En mi interior sonreí, complacida por el inesperado giro que había dado la situación en cuestión de minutos.

Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en el Uzumaki.

\- bien, lo haré - le dije, levantando una mano para cerrar el acuerdo, pero él sólo la observó sin ningún interés aparente antes de desviar la mirada y dejarla colgar. Mi indignación se triplicó ante su falta de tacto. Retiré la mano totalmente avergonzada.

\- entonces es un hecho - dijo, levantando el mentón, dejando bien escondidas sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón - recuerda, lo hacemos por tu padre. Si todavía te importa siquiera un poco, no querrás estropear esto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impertinente? Chasqueé la lengua con molestia.

\- eres un completo idiota - le dije, a lo cual él sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- prefiero serlo a ser sólo una niñita ingrata que le gusta llamar la atención - replicó, caminando hacia la puerta. Las mejillas me hirvieron de la impotencia.

¡Yo no era una niñita ingrata!, y mucho menos me gustaba llamar la atención.

¿A qué jugaba?

Cuando fui a contestarle, volvió a hablar, dando la impresión de que me hubiese interrumpido.

\- Y por cierto… - dijo, deteniendo su mano sobre el picaporte y volteándose para encararme una vez más. Se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco algo de él. Cuando lo lanzó en mi dirección, hice malabares para no dejarlo caer. Casi me da un maldito ataque cardíaco cuando observé mis manos y el pequeño auricular que creí haber perdido en la oficina, me saludó con cinismo

 _¿¡Pero qué…!?_

Levanté la mirada consternada.

\- para la próxima vez, ajústalo bien - y dicho eso, desapareció tras la puerta, dejándome completamente patidifusa, nerviosa y con un millón de emociones entrando en contacto dentro de mi entumecido cuerpo.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

 **Bueno, por ahora esto resultaría ser todo el capítulo de hoy :D, Espero de corazón lo hayan disfrutado muuuucho. Debo admitir que me costó trabajo terminarlo. Una cantidad de ideas vinieron a mi mente y no sabía cómo plantearlas en la historia. Me estaba volviendo loca, literalmente** **:(**

 **También les debo una disculpa por tardarme tanto, creo que les prometí que no me iba a perder más de lo necesario, pero he de admitir que el señor inspiración me tenía bastante mareada, a veces no venía nada y otras bombardeaba con más de lo que necesitaba. Espero comprendan, no ha sido fácil.**

 **De igual forma deseo agradecerles sus comentarios :D me puse muy feliz al leerlos. Sé que el capítulo ha sido un poco corto, pero prometo (y esta vez espero cumplirlo ^_^), que el próximo estará un pelín más largo.**

 **Me despido de este lado del monitor deseándoles a partir de mañana, un feliz inicio de semana :D**

 **DLB**

 **¡Sayonara!**

 **Respuestas de mí para tú:**

Diana7610: ¡Hola Diana! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D realmente lo aprecio, espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Y tranquila, que nuestro Naruto aquí no es tan despistado xD. Un beso. DTB

Akime Maxwell: Como siempre agradecida de corazón por tu iniciativa a dejar un comentario Akime :D de verdad lo agradezco mucho y espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. DTB ^_^

daniela hervar: ¡Daniela! :D Gracias por tu comentario. Y sí, estas chicas son realmente muy tontas xD espero el capítulo te haya agradado igualmente. Un beso. DTB. Cuídate.

 **Ur chan: ¡** Hola! :D Gracias por tu comentario y te doy oficialmente la bienvenida ^-^ Realmente gradezco tus palabras, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Espero tu respuesta. DTB. Saludos!


End file.
